Un cuento sobre Lei Fang
by Arnoldo Armenta
Summary: Buenas tardes tengáis, aquí estoy, publicando mi primer Fanfic, por favor, hagan comentarios He aquí un Resumen: En el sexto torneo Dead or Alive, la hermosa Lei Fang ha decidido dar todo de si y dejar atrás su rabieta con Jann Lee, dispuesta a llegar lejos y divertirse, ¿Que pasará?, ¿Logrará dejar atrás su rabieta?, ¿Cuan lejos llegará en el torneo?, ¿Aprenderá algo nuevo?


Un cuento sobre Lei Fang

-Por Arnoldo Armenta Castro

Nota:

Al tratarse de un momento próximo en la historia de Dead or Alive, lo más posible es que nada de lo que aquí se cuente aparezca en el Dead or Alive 6.

En aquel preciso instante, sus ojos, bellos y expresivos cual ningunos otros, se abrieron ante una nueva mañana, a pesar de encontrarse cinco o diez mil pies en el aire. Se dirigía a allí, a la isla de siempre, a combatir en su sexto torneo, su sexto Dead or Alive. Llevaba desde los inicios del torneo asistiendo en cada ocasión, regalándole un poco de su encanto a cada torneo, a cada match que peleaba, fuese quien fuese su adversario, fuese cual fuese el resultado. Confiaba en que le iría bien en el torneo, en su vida, como desde hacía ya unos años, sus prioridades eran, naturalmente, sus estudios universitarios y su entrenamiento, tan constante y arduo que no solo le habían hecho una gran eminencia del Tai Chi Quan, sino que le había obsequiado una figura especialmente hermosa, que cualquier mujer quisiera, aunque quizá eso ultimo lo pasase por alto o no lo quería aceptar para no aparentar presunciones.

Entonces, en las pequeñas bocinas del avión sonó una pequeña oferta, un pequeño refrigerio por cinco Yuanes. Impulsada por el hambre que sentía, se palpó los bolsillos, pero luego recordó la mala fama de la comida de avión y que no debería encontrarse muy lejos de la isla donde se realizaría el torneo, donde, seguramente, encontraría manjares más deliciosos para comer, "quizá allá haiga algo de tofú almendrado", se dijo para sí, recordando su debilidad si de comida hablamos, lo cual le hizo sonreír. También recordó que llevaba unas diez horas sin tomar agua y sentía desesperada sed, la última vez que bebió y consiguió saciar su sed fue en el aeropuerto de Shanghái, donde inició su vuelo con destino a Honolulu, para después partir a una isla cercana donde se realizaba el torneo año con año. Recordó, a propósito de su sed, que le parecía gracioso el que tuviese que apartar líquidos en la maleta de su equipaje, ya que no podía cargar con ellos en su equipaje de mano, cuando ya se encontrase en la cámara donde iban los pasajeros, y las aeromozas estuvieran siempre repartiendo a diestra y siniestra agua, refrescos, llegando incluso a la cerveza o cosas peores, recordó entonces que la hacían llevar sus perfumes en su maleta y no en sus equipajes de mano, aquello siempre le había parecido una extraña mentira por parte de las aerolíneas…

Acercó su muñeca a los ojos y contempló el reloj, Cinco de la mañana (Hora de Shanghái), recordó que cuando llegase a Honolulu debía retrasar su reloj seis horas, y la isla del torneo usaba, de hecho, aquel uso horario, por lo que lo atrasó como era debido. Tras ello, postró su codo en el filo de la ventana del avión, fue entonces que recayó en cuan alto vuelan los aviones y se sintió asustada por un momento, pero recobró la compostura de inmediato y disfrutó del paisaje por un par de minutos, hasta cuando empezó a sentir que el avión bajaba y el piloto decía, tanto en chino como en Inglés, que faltaba muy poco para aterrizar en Honolulu.

Un par de minutos después del anuncio, el avión aterrizó sin problemas en una afable y hábil maniobra del piloto y Lei Fang pudo bajar de a bordo, estaba por fin, en tierra. Tras caminar un poco por el aeropuerto, buscó con la vista a alguien quien siempre esperaba a por ella sosteniendo un cartel que decía su nombre, ya que siempre era de las ultimas en arribar, tanto en chino como en alfabeto latino, lo cual le había hecho entender su nombre tanto escrito como dicho al chino, al inglés y al español. Pronto encontró a Hitomi, e intuyó entonces que llevaba desde ayer en Honolulu, ya que su viaje, de Alemania a Hawái era, imaginaba, insoportablemente largo, e incluso, aburrido, se preguntó si alguna vez podrían hacer ese viaje juntas.

-Lei Fang, por aquí –Exclamó Hitomi al verle, y Lei Fang, quien ya había recaído en su presencia, se acercó hacia ella

-Hitomi, que gusto –Exclamó sosegadamente Lei Fang, inclusive, hasta algo fría. Hitomi recordó que debería estar algo cansada como para demostrar estar febrilmente emocionada al verle.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu vuelo? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Bien, pero largo, ¿Y vos cuando llegasteis acá? –Responde y pregunta a la vez Lei Fang

-Ayer, mi vuelo fue mucho muy largo, pero ya no tiene relevancia, lo que es relevante es llegar al torneo, ya todos estamos en la ciudad y el barco vendrá a por nosotros en una hora –Explica Hitomi.

Ambas pasan a la barra transportadora a por la maleta de Lei Fang y caminan hasta afuera del aeropuerto, pero antes, llegan a una pequeña tienda, donde desesperada por la sed, e intuyendo que ella ya debía haber cambiado sus euros por dólares, Lei Fang pide a Hitomi prestado para una botella de agua, la cual compra y bebe con febril desesperación

-Cálmate, te vas a ahogar –Pide Hitomi

-Tengo sed, mucha –Puntualiza Lei Fang, para después, hacer una pequeña pausa para seguir bebiendo –Después te pago, espero no se me olvide

-Debo apuntarlo, uno presta y luego no le pagan

-Espero llegar pronto a la isla –Exclama Lei Fang, después de desprender sus labios de la botella de agua cuando a esta ya no le queda ni una gota, prueba irrefutable de sus ansias y su necesidad por beber agua –También empiezo a sentir algo de hambre y desearía comer algo

-Yo también espero llegar pronto, porque entre mas tardemos en llegar a la isla, más caro me va a salir venirte a recibir –Agrega irónica Hitomi, broma que Lei Fang no termina de entender

-¡Yo también he hecho esto por ti! – Exclama Lei Fang, aunque hubiese sosegado ya su sed, tenía sueño y hambre todavía, y era un perfecto peligro -¿No te acuerdas cuando fuiste a Shanghái y te llevé a aquel restaurant de comida china?, ¿La vez que me cobraron setecientos yenes porque comiste como loca?

-Cálmate, era una broma

-Oh, disculpa –Se disculpa Lei Fang, apenada

-Bien, no importa, hay que irnos al puerto que ya solo te están esperando a ti –Puntualiza Hitomi, casi disimulando no recordar aquella comida, deliciosa y abundante, y lo mejor era que no había pagado un solo céntimo.

Pronto salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un camión hacia el puerto, donde ya se encontraban los demás asistentes al torneo, y tras media hora de espera, donde su hambre y su sueño arreciaron, Lei Fang vio, ante sus ojos, llegar el barco que los llevaba al torneo y se sintió un poco aliviada. "Ya casi", se dijo, recordando lo hasta a veces difícil que podía ser el viaje.

Pronto, todos arribaron al barco y Lei Fang tomó un asiento, en el cual, siguiendo sus impulsos se sumió de nuevo en un incomodo y para nada reparador sueño, y de nada sirvieron los esfuerzos de sus amigas del torneo que querían que contemplaran las bellezas naturales del camino, hasta que media hora después, ya cerca de su destino, Lei Fang se despertó y meditó un poco, recordó los tres principales objetivos por los que iba a ese nuevo torneo, llevarse bien con todos, tratar de llegar lo más lejos que pudiese en el torneo, y, sobre todo, disfrutar de la experiencia, que, aunque ya había vivido ese torneo cinco veces, sabía que ninguno era en lo absoluto parecido al anterior.

Poco después salió de sus meditaciones y pronto se volvió hacia todos, con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, y cuando se centro en apreciar el hermoso paisaje que se revelaba ante sí, avistó entre las nubes y el mar una isla sumamente familiar y extrañamente edificada y con indicios fuertes de estar habitada, supo entonces, con júbilo, que al fin había alcanzado su destino y que todo estaba por comenzar.

Al insinuarse la isla por entre las nubes, Lei Fang sintió estremecerse de frío, pero aún sintió el calor de su alma en el centro de su ser, y notó entonces que el frío solo estaba en sus costados, ella conocía ese sentir casi de memoria y percibió entonces su febril emoción, inquietante a pesar de sentirse somnolienta en extremo. Pronto llegó el momento de atracar, el cual la cogió de súbito, ya que ella tenía el pensar divagando en sus expectativas de la edición del torneo que se disponía a pelear, y, naturalmente, trataba de suprimir su absurda obsesión de demostrarle su valía a Jann Lee, recuerdo que no pudo dejar de atravesarse en su mente a ver sus aspiraciones en el torneo "Yo sé lo que valgo, no necesito derrotar a nadie para demostrarlo" decía para sí en su mente, tratando de lidiar con aquella vieja e irrelevante rabieta "Aunque quizá si deba reconocer que es mejor peleador que yo" se dijo para sí, pero luego agitó la cabeza con una expresión de desdén hacia aquello, como desechando aquel recuerdo de la memoria, para después, disponerse a caminar hacia el recinto principal de la isla, como vez con vez, donde el sucesor en la cúspide de DOATEC del fallecido Fame Douglas, Víctor Donovan, daría unas palabras, tediosas, como siempre, y sabía que ahora serían más largas, ya que ansiaba comer algo y retirarse a dormir un poco, ¡Acaso nadie se mostraba compasivo de su necesidad de comer y dormir! A regañadientes sacó, como siempre, una dulce sonrisa a todo mundo, mas sin dedicársela a nadie, bien sabía que si no pensaba en su sueño y su hambre, le darían algo de tregua.

Llegó al salón principal, vio a todos los luchadores de ese año, y vio al señor Donovan sentado en su posición superior, como solía, sabía que no recaería en el cansancio de los contendientes después del viaje, más terminó llevándose una buena sorpresa, solo saludó a los contendientes por parte de DOATEC, explicó de nuevo el torneo estilo Knock-out que solía haber en el torneo y dijo que esperaban en las recamaras de cada contendiente comida y descanso, las acciones del torneo habrían de realizarse a partir del día siguiente. Tras aquel inusitadamente corto discurso, Lei Fang pidió ser escoltada a su recamara a descansar, lo cual se hizo. Al llegar a su recama, vio, como prometieron, comida y una buena cama, se precipitó a sentarse a comer, y pronto acabó con sus alimentos. Acto seguido, se puso ropas de dormir, se tumbó en su cama y durmió tranquila un par de minutos, hasta que Hitomi y Kasumi tocaron a la puerta

-¿Quién toca? –Preguntó, sin siquiera ponerse de pie o abrir los ojos

-Nosotras, Kasumi y Hitomi – Respondió la última – ¿Podemos pasar?

-¡Que oportunas! –Masculló Lei Fang –Pasad

Dicho esto, las muchachas pasaron, asombrándose al ver a Lei Fang postrada en su lecho, después de comer la cena que tenían para ella

-Oh, por eso te viniste tan temprano, están dando una pequeña fiesta en la alberca, queríamos avisarte –Dijo Kasumi

-Tengo algo de sueño

-Anda, Lei, ¡Dicen que se pondrá muy buena!

-Ah –Bostezó Lei Fang -¿Alguna vez les ganaré?, pues bien, ¿Algún ropaje en especial?

-Naturalmente, tienes que ponerte el bañador, es en la alberca ¿No te dará vergüenza, o sí?

-Bien, las veo abajo

Las muchachas se fueron, Lei Fang continuó dormida, poco le importó la invitación, pudo más el sueño que padecía y continuó dormida hasta el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó mucho muy temprano, tanto que ni siquiera había amanecido, Lei Fang vio su reloj, cuatro de la mañana. Se puso en pie, preparó ropas para meterse a bañar, entró al baño y tomo una mesuradamente larga y revitalizante ducha. Salió del baño y se encontró con las ropas que había dispuesto sobre su cama, uno de esos vestidos chinos que solía portar cuando asistía a los torneos. Se atavió con él y caminó hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y contemplar el cielo en el exterior, aún no veía claridad, entonces se dijo que quizá debió ir a esa fiesta a la que invitaban al día anterior, quizá así no se quedaría sin tanto tiempo sin que hacer.

Cerró las cortinas, se dispuso a encender, sin más, el televisor y vio atenta las noticias, inútiles, se dijo, eran noticias estadounidenses y ella quería saber las noticias chinas. Continuó explorando la programación de la televisión y llegó a un canal de música clásica y paró allí, para que armonizase su momento mientras leía plácidamente. El tiempo volaba y pronto aclaró, eran las ocho de la mañana, se levantó, se volvió a poner los zapatos y salió al encuentro con los demás…

Supo que todo había comenzado entonces

Lei Fang se dirigió directo a un pequeño restaurante a desayunar, no sentía un hambre tan voraz como la que sentía al llegar a la isla, pero la suficiente como para tomar cereales y fruta para iniciar su día, porque fuerzas le iban a ser menester. Se dispuso entonces a desayunar.

Salió del pequeño restaurante, gracias a dios, DOATEC cubría los gastos que dejase el torneo y no pagó un solo céntimo, entonces se topó con Helena.

-Anda, mira nada más que tenemos aquí –Empezó Helena, un tanto satírica, Lei Fang ni se imaginaba a cual extremo llegaría la pequeña discusión -¡La princesita malcriada que sabe Tai Chi!

-No digas incoherencias, Helena, podrías arrepentirte –Espetó Lei Fang con serios indicios de molestia, odiaba que la menospreciaran, y eso mismo la había hecho vivir tanto tiempo obsesionada con vencer a Jann Lee

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Qué podéis hacer? –Dijo Helena con una sonrisa y un tono que sacaba a Lei Fang de sus casillas –Vos ni siquiera tenéis las maderas para estar aquí

-Quizá tengas razón, quizá no soy lo que quiero ser –Dijo Lei Fang, preparando una jugada espectacularmente dura contra Helena, aunque algo baja para ella –Entonces, si no las tengo yo, ¿Por qué estáis vos aquí?, ¿Por qué papi Fame te compra un lugar en el torneo? -Hizo una breve pausa para llevarse una mano a la boca en muestra de falsa y sarcástica consternación, aunque, naturalmente, solo lo hacía porque la ocasión le exigía de alguna manera el hacerlo, se sentía un poco mal al hablarle así a Helena –Perdón, no lo recordaba, papi está muerto, ¿Con quién irás a llorar?, ¿Con mami? –Hizo otra pausa, notó, naturalmente, que Helena empezaba a perder la compostura –Oh, dios, ¡También está muerta!

-Cállate, insolente, ¿Cómo osas mencionarlo?, no cabe duda de que sois, como siempre lo supe, una princesita malcriada –Exclamó furiosa Helena

Entonces, sonó algo en la muñeca de Lei Fang, era un dispositivo que indicaba a cada contendiente con quien y cuando luchar, el anuncio de su contrincante le excitó de sobremanera

-Si, tienes razón, soy una princesita malcriada, la que te eliminará del torneo –Dijo más tranquila y resuelta hacia Helena al tiempo que mostraba el dispositivo –De acuerdo, vamos a pelear

-Espero que estés lista para una derrota

El artefacto dio la señal, ¡A LUCHAR! Helena se abalanzó sobre Lei Fang y esta la derribó usando su propio impulso. Al levantarse Helena, Lei Fang empezó a atacar con una serie de combos de golpes y patadas, las cuales quedaron interrumpidas por un golpe sorpresivo de Helena que la sacó de concentración y pronto salió volando por los aires impulsada por tres o cuatro patadas que le conectó el rival, pero se levantó de súbito y fue adelante para conectar un golpe devastador que hizo vacilar a Helena, coyuntura que Lei Fang no dejó pasar y conectó dos o tres patadas que hicieron caer a Helena, inconsciente, al suelo. Tenía un punto, le faltaba otro.

Helena se levantó en un minuto, ya con un punto en contra, sabía de la fuerza de su adversaria, pero algo externo la hacía desdeñarla un poco. Iniciaron las hostilidades del segundo round, Helena empezó a atacar con una serie de golpes a los que Lei Fang no alcanzó a reaccionar y calló, pero se levantó con velocidad, que, aunque no era su mayor fuerte, estaba haciendo singular gala de ella. Saltó, sin tener un pie en la tierra conectó a Helena una patada devastadora que la hizo salir volando muy lejos, cayendo ya casi inconsciente. Lei Fang le dio alcance cuando Helena había ya recobrado la vertical, por lo que empezó a conectar combos directo a la cara, y el culminante, tres patadas en el mentón, cada una a más altura que la otra, y, tras recibir la tercera, para Helena todo se volvió negro…

Lei Fang había ganado y se había impresionado ante la relativa facilidad con que lo hizo, aunque sabía que no debía menospreciar al contendiente, por lo que, tras festejar, ayudó a Helena a levantarse, después se retiró.

Caminando por la isla, se encontró con Kasumi y Hitomi, que, al parecer, volvían de sus respectivos combates

-Hola, Lei –Saludó Kasumi

-Hola Kasumi, Hitomi –Respondió amablemente Lei Fang, con una sonrisa en los labios, encantadora como ella sola

-¿Ya tuviste tu lucha de hoy? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Si, he vencido a Helena, ha dado buena pelea, no debo menospreciar su desempeño –Respondió Lei Fang -¿Y vosotras?

-Yo he luchado contra Kokoro, no ha sido fácil, por un momento llegué a pensar que me vencía –Expuso Kasumi

-Yo he venció a Gen Fu, un maestro, me alegra poder haberle vencido –Expuso en su turno Hitomi

-Parece ser que hemos tenido buenos adversarios –Opinó Lei Fang al tiempo que sonreía

-¿Qué hay de ti, Lei?, desde el último torneo no te veo – Preguntó Hitomi

-Estoy bien, las cosas parecen irme bien, he luchado por suprimir mi obsesión de vencer a Jann Lee, no es necesario derrotarle para convencerme de mi valor –Responde Lei Fang

-En lo más mínimo, eres hermosa, inteligente, especialmente adorable y una excelente luchadora, uno tiene el valor que se da a sí mismo, ¿Tu qué valor te das? –Agregó Hitomi, su comentario hizo que Lei Fang se ruborícese de recato, principalmente con lo de "hermosa"

-Gracias por las flores –Dijo a modo de chiste Lei Fang

-Oh, venga –Exclamó algo exasperada Kasumi -¡Ya veo el por qué que desees tanto vencer a ese condenado!

-Convéncete a ti misma y convencerás a los demás –Le dijo Hitomi, extrañamente sabía, Lei Fang ignoraba que tuviese esas frases

-Deberías ser motivador personal, Hitomi –Apuntó Lei Fang

-¿Acaso no ves todas las cualidades que Hitomi nota en ti?, mírate en un espejo con esmero y notarás tus encantos –Opinó Kasumi

-Y se amable y notarás el color de tu alma –Agregó Hitomi

-Bien –Terminó suspirando Lei Fang

-No puede ser, Lei –Exclamó Hitomi –Kasumi, habrá que convencerla

-Es justo y necesario –Opinó Kasumi antes de dirigirse las tres al cuarto de Lei Fang, donde la hicieron pararse frente a un espejo

-Mírate, Lei, hermosa, inteligente, adorable y una luchadora talentosa –Dijo Hitomi viendo a Lei Fang reflejada en el espejo –Empecemos, ponte tu bañador

Lei Fang se movilizó, sacó de un cajón su bañador preferido, con el que cargaba, se metió al baño y salió un minuto después, ataviada de ropas de playa, luciendo no solo una bonita sonrisa, sino su hermoso cuerpo, como moldeado por las divinidades del cielo, esbelto, menudo, con todo atributo en su lugar. Hitomi la hizo ponerse frente al espejo.

-¿Qué ves? –Preguntó Hitomi al estar Lei Fang de pie en el espejo

-Me veo a mi –Respondió Lei Fang, escudriñando su imagen

-¿Notas algo en ti? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Que soy un poco… ¿linda? –Respondió Lei Fang complacida, aunque aun modesta

-¿Cómo un poco? –Exclamó Kasumi, que, aunque en broma, se denotaba cierto grado de ira -¡Ya quisiera yo, Lei!

-Continuemos, ¿Quién es Karl Marx? –Preguntó Hitomi una pregunta que satisfizo un poco a ambas partes, Lei Fang podría hablar de sus saberes y Hitomi podría mostrar, quizá sin que nadie lo notase, su orgullo alemán

-Un gran pensador alemán, el padre del comunismo –Respondió Lei Fang

-¿Ves cuan inteligente sois?, y también eres amable y hasta esa pequeña modestia tuya te hace adorable –Puntualizó Kasumi

-Y ya nos has derrotado a nosotras en combate, ¿Ya ves vuestro talento marcial? –Preguntó Hitomi

-¡SI! –Exclamó Lei Fang, temporalmente convencida de todo su valor

-¿Te das cuenta de cuánto valor tenéis? –Preguntó Hitomi

-¡SI! –Volvió a exclamar

-Así me gusta –Exclamó a su vez Hitomi, para luego, irse a pasear a la playa.

Hacía ya un par de horas que las tres amigas estaban reunidas en amena charla. De vez en cuando, algún caballero volteaba a verlas con mirada algo exaltada, Hitomi sonreía cuando notaba que volteaban a verles, Kasumi se ruborizaba un poco y Lei Fang permanecía inmutable, no le importaba que la contemplasen o contenía su gusto o disgusto hacia aquello.

Como era de esperarse, se acercaba el silencio, se estaban agotando varios meses de conversaciones sin realizar, la charla cada vez se hacía un poco más monótona, aquello era lo que a Lei Fang tanto disgustaba de aquellas pláticas, no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, siempre terminaban sin nada que decirse muy pronto.

En auxilio de todas, llegó pronto Christie con un balón entre las manos, la mujer, mayor en edad que las demás del torneo, conservaba aquel inquietante aspecto, a pesar de que podía ser considerado escabrosamente atractivo. Su presencia perturbó un poco a Lei Fang

-¿Jugamos? –propuso Christie dirigiendo una mirada penetrante y perturbadora hacia las tres

-¿Qué dicen? –Preguntó Hitomi

-De acuerdo –contestó Kasumi, Lei Fang solo asintió con un espasmódico movimiento de la cabeza, el habla se le había sido imposibilitada de momento, y eso se notaba en sus ojos.

Las tres jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos para iniciar el juego, pactado a un solo set de cinco puntos. Para su alivio, sería el jugador defensivo de Hitomi, no quería ser la pareja de juego de Christie, sabía que tendría que hacer un juego perfecto, ya que, de perder por su culpa, podía y hasta debía temer por su cuello, "Juega bien, Kasumi", pensó Lei Fang para sí.

El juego dio inicio, Lei Fang lanzó el primer servicio, el cual fue pronto devuelto por Christie. Hitomi saltó y consiguió golpear el balón con fuerza casi extrema, Kasumi se lanzó para devolverlo, con éxito. El balón quedó en manos de Christie, quien saltó y golpeó el balón muy cerca de la red, una bola sencilla para Lei Fang, quien la devolvió, con magistral técnica, pero sin mucha fuerza. El balón estaba a la deriva, Christie y Hitomi saltaron juntas para atrapar el balón, entonces Hitomi asestó un mate y la bola fue imposible para Kasumi… Punto para Hitomi y Lei Fang

Continuaron las hostilidades, Kasumi sirvió, la bola llegó sin problemas a terreno contrario, Hitomi devolvió el servicio sin problemas, Lei Fang seguía el balón con los ojos. Christie devolvió muy pronto el balón y Hitomi no alcanzó a reaccionar, Lei Fang golpeó el balón, pero el balón fue muy bajo y golpeó en la red… se empataban los cartones.

Siguieron las hostilidades y en un partido muy largo con ataques y defensas casi prodigiosas, las cosas se pusieron cuatro a cuatro media hora después de iniciado el partido.

El punto decisivo, las jugadoras estaban exhaustas, Lei Fang lanzó un gran saque, pensando que podría obtener un punto sin luchar mucho por él, pero Kasumi, a regañadientes, pero pudo contrarrestar aquel obús, devolviéndolo a terreno enemigo con fuerza, Lei Fang lanzó un segundo tiro con la misma fuerza del primero, a pesar de ser relativamente débil comparada con las demás jugadoras, Kasumi se precipitó a devolver el tiro con estoicismo, aquel era duelo de las defensoras. Kasumi había ya sumado un punto a su equipo, Lei Fang había hecho dos, Hitomi y Christie dejaron que ellas sellaran el juego. El balón volaba echando lumbres por su camino, y así por unos cinco o seis minutos, entonces, Lei Fang se acercó a la red y dio el mate… Lei Fang y Hitomi habían ganado el juego.

Todas las jugadoras se dieron un fraternal saludo y Christie decidió andar por otro camino. Hitomi, Kasumi y Lei Fang se dispusieron a caminar por la orilla del mar. Se pusieron un poco de bloqueador solar otra vez, a Hitomi el sol no le hacía nada, pero a Kasumi y Lei Fang empezaba a ponerlas rojas

-Nunca me cansaré de decir lo bella que es la playa –Decía Lei Fang

-Me alegra mucho que estés positiva—Felicitó Kasumi

-Si le sonríes al mundo, el mundo te hará sonreír con más ganas – Decía Lei Fang, sacaba ella también sus mejores frases filosóficas

-¿Qué horas serán? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Una y quince –Respondió Kasumi viendo al reloj de la isla

-¿Vamos a comer? –Propuso Hitomi

-Vamos –Respondió Lei Fang, quien estaba tratando de no pensar mucho en que el hambre empezaba a tentarla

Fueron las tres al comedor, les dieron de comer, cada una comida de su tierra, aquel simple nacionalismo que le sacaba melancólicas sonrisas a cada una cuando estaban lejos, como entonces. Veinte minutos después, terminaron de comer y los sorprendió un mesero que llevaba tres muy pequeños platos cubiertos, los cuales postró en la mesa y dio uno específico a cada una de las hermosas muchachas.

Hitomi abrió el suyo, descubrió su postre favorito, un Sachertorte, una especie de tarta de chocolate, pero en miniatura especialmente para ella, si bien, la tarta no era alemana, era austriaca, anduvieron muy cerca de satisfacer su ligero nacionalismo.

Kasumi descubrió para ella un milhojas, una especie de pastel francés hecho de hojaldre, crema pastelera, azúcar en polvo, y fresas, muchas fresas, y igual que la tarta de Hitomi, dejó un agradable aroma en el aire, Kasumi no pudo evitar delirar de placer, "Si esto le han dado a ellas, ya preveo lo que me darán a mi" se dijo Lei Fang con un rostro dulcemente maquiavélico, entonces se dispuso a ver su plato…

Se le quedó viendo largo rato extremadamente extasiada.

-¡Tofu almendrado! –Exclamó Lei Fang con los ojos completamente abiertos hacia el encantador plato.

Se trataba de su plato favorito, de los pocos que solía cocinar por si misma (Cada vez que pensaba en aquello se decía que necesitaba urgentemente aprender a cocinar), unos pequeños trozos de tofu bien cocinados con aceite de olivas a la plancha espolvoreado con laminitas de almendras. Lei Fang dominaba el proceso para elaborar el plato, nada complejo, pero cuando recordaba los pasos que llevaba para hacerlo, se le hacía aún más la boca agua.

Hitomi empezó a cortar con su cuchillo la inusitadamente pequeña tarta, Kasumi empezó a disfrutar su pastel, y al comer una fresa que había sobre el glaseado, se le salió un pequeñísimo gemidito de placer.

Lei Fang cogió un pequeño trozo de tofu ayudada con un tenedor, lo aderezó con la salsa que había al fondo del plato y cogió a su vez, unas pocas almendras, para luego, llevárselo a la boca, cerró los ojos y se rehusó a tragar, dejó que se fuera desmoronando en su boca… Al irse desmoronando, pudo sentir estremecerse de frío en los costados y de calor en el centro de su encantador ser… era la indiscutible representación de placer por aquellas cosas simples de la vida, tragó y siguió comiendo aquel manjar, quizá el único postre propio de la tierra de su comensal, había junto a ella una alemana que comía como austriaca, no muy alejado de su tierra, pero también había una japonesa que comía como francesa… Esa si que estaba muy lejos del hogar.

La comida de los postres duró casi veinte minutos, aunque se les sirvió en proporciones algo limitadas, que hasta parecía que la gente del torneo se preocupaba porque sus luchadoras siguieran con su cuerpo escultural, lo cual, entrenando artes marciales todos los días, no era algo de extrañar. Pronto, las tres hermosas musas se dispusieron a caminar por los lugares de la isla una vez más, entonces Hitomi volvió a hablar de los postres

-Valla acierto de los chef –Dijo –La Sachertorte es mi platillo consentido, aunque, obviamente, trato de no comerlo todos los días, ¡Que tan gorda me viese si así lo hiciera!

-Y el milhojas de fresa me vuelve loca –Exclamó Kasumi, Lei Fang tuvo miedo de que hiciese algún comentario escabroso -¿Qué traemos escrito el nombre de nuestro pastel favorito en la frente?

-Llevan ya no pocas veces pidiendo esos postres una vez en el torneo, y como se han ganado las simpatías del chef… -Insinuó Lei Fang –No creo que lo tengáis escrito en la frente, y, aunque lo tuvierais, en lo último que se fija todo hombre que las ve es en vuestras frentes.

Así continuaron las platicas, largas y divertidas, hasta el ocaso.

Estaban dando una pequeña tertulia en la orilla del mar al atardecer, las tres muchachitas se dirigieron sin muchos preámbulos, ya que ya estaban ataviadas para playa. Todo mundo estaba allí, inclusive la vencida Helena que lanzaba a Lei Fang una mirada de desdén, estaba algo irritada por perder. Las tres bellas doncellas se sentaron en una mesa, todo parecía muy reconfortante para Lei Fang, quien cerró los ojos un poco, y para cuando volvió a abrirles, sus amigas ya no estaban allí. Lei Fang se puso de pie y caminó en su busca, pero encontró algo más… algo que hubiese preferido no encontrar… Su mirada se encontró con otra sin nombre todavía…

Era Jann Lee

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó para sus adentros, hubiese preferido que no la viera aquel joven de muy airoso porte, alto y musculoso y con una cabellera alborotada que Lei Fang detestaba, pero ahora la había visto y se acercaba así mismo

-Lei Fang –Saludó Jann Lee –Pensaba que no vendrías

-He venido todos los años, lo sabes, no debería sorprenderte mi presencia –Respondió Lei Fang con una frivolidad desacostumbrada de si, no quería que Jann Lee sospechara de sus deseos de patearle el trasero

-Te he dicho la vez anterior que este no era lugar para ti—Explicó Jann Lee

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿Dudas de mi? –Preguntó Lei Fang, temiendo la respuesta

-No te lo tomes a personal, pero… Creo que te falta algo de nivel…

-¿Dices que no valgo lo menester para estar en el torneo?

-No, no he dicho tal, solo digo que… Necesitáis más entrenamientos –se Excusó Jann Lee, no bastó para calmar la ira de Lei Fang

-He de vencerte, Jann Lee –Espetó Lei Fang, ya fuera de sí sin remedio, dejó que su rabieta fuese hasta donde le pareciese bien –Es cuestión de tiempo, de muy poco tiempo, he de luchar contra ti en algún punto del torneo y seré yo quien te quite el orgullo y el triunfo –Continuó, su rabieta empezó a subir de tono –He de pisotearte como la maldita cucaracha que sois, pediréis piedad para cuando termine la lucha –Dijo Lei Fang, antes de alzar un brazo –Y he de derrotarles a todos si es preciso para mostrarte mi valía, a ti y a cualquiera que me haga frente, ¡Voy a ganar el torneo y te voy a cerrar la boca!

-Cálmate Lei Fang… -Intentó tranquilizarla Jann Lee

-He de calmarme cuando os veáis derrotado a mis pies –Gritó Lei Fang

-No quiero derrotarte de nuevo, Lei Fang, no quiero hacerte daño, pero, de luchar contigo, mucho me temo que habré de luchar con todas mis fuerzas pase lo que pase –Advirtió Jann Lee con aires melancólicamente proféticos, para, luego, irse pareciendo resignarse, ¿A qué?, ¿Se resignaba a que Lei Fang no desistiera de sus objetivos?

Kasumi y Hitomi se acercaron a Lei Fang, escandalizadas, ella había dicho que ya no le obsesionaría tanto la lucha contra Jann Lee, pero parecía haberlas engañado.

-Lei Fang, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó algo asustada Hitomi, pero, para su sorpresa, Lei Fang estaba consternada, no excitada como pudo haber supuesto

-N… No sé… eh… me dejé… llevar, es como si la rabieta con la que llevo luchando desde el fin del último torneo hubiese vuelto de golpe, yo no quise gritarle a Jann Lee –Respondía Lei Fang, con la voz entrecortada

-Será mejor que te llevemos a tu cuarto, Lei, debes descansar –Propuso Kasumi

-Pues bien, con vosotras discutiendo no puedo objetar, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? —Aceptó Lei Fang, apenada y triste, mientras las amigas la escoltaban a su recamara.

Ya estando en la recamara, y cuando Lei Fang hubo tomado un vaso con agua y se tranquilizó postrándose en su cama, Kasumi y Hitomi se dispusieron a hablar con ella.

-Ahora, mi querida Lei, podrías explicarme lo más detallado que puedas, ¿Qué te pasó? –Pidió Hitomi con voz lenta y pausada

-Ah, bien –Suspiró Lei –Jann Lee se acercó a mí y se sorprendió de verme, ya que pensaba que no vendría al pensar que no tengo las maderas para hacer esto…

-Comprendo –Asintió Kasumi

-Vos sabéis que miente, todos tenemos madera, pero también tenemos la obligación de moldearla –Consoló Hitomi –Y tú has sabido hacerlo

-Quizá tenga razón –Empezó Lei Fang, dejando incrédulas a sus amigas –Me ha vencido siempre que he tratado de contender con él, si sabes que has de levantarte y la tormenta volverá a hacerte caer, resulta fútil el seguir

-Confió en tu fuerza, Lei Fang – dijo Kasumi – Mil tormentas se quedarán cortas para derrumbar al perseverante

-Pero a mí me ha azotado una mayor a cualquiera –Respondió Lei Fang, pesimista

-La mente es el peor de los enemigos, porque hace que los demás sean invencibles –Presagió Hitomi –Tu confías en el poder de la mente, úsalo a tu favor y no habrá quimera inalcanzable

-Quizá tengas razón –Respondió Lei Fang, empezaba a ponerse optimista –No importa cuánto pase para que las hormigas lleguen a su hogar, siempre llegarán

-Así me gusta, Lei Fang –Felicitó Hitomi

-Pero no sé qué hacer, si intentar derrotar a Jann Lee o seguir con mis objetivos iniciales para este torneo, divertirme y llegar tan lejos como pueda –Se lamentó Lei Fang

-Has ambas, pero no te obsesiones con ninguna –aconsejó Hitomi

-No se qué haría sin ti, Hitomi –Dijo Lei Fang

-Tú también eres una amiga muy apreciada, Lei –Contestó Hitomi

-La amistad es como un bordón, si no tienes uno para apoyarte, te caerás –Resolvió Lei Fang

-Jann Lee no sabe lo que le espera – Exclamó excitada Kasumi

-No solo él, nadie en el torneo sabe lo que está por venir –Corrigió Lei Fang apretando los puños y en los labios pintando una aparentemente inocente sonrisa, Hitomi y Kasumi supieron lo que estaba cerca.

Por la mañana siguiente, Lei Fang madrugó para patinar por allí, entonces chocó sin querer con Tina, cayendo ambas de forma estrepitosa al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa, inútil? –Exigió saber Tina

-Discúlpame Tina –Pidió Lei Fang, sin convicción, ella había entrado en discusiones con Tina por la verdadera definición de lo que era el poder y sentía aún algo de rivalidad

-¿Es que no te fijas por dónde vas?

-Estaba absorta en los paisajes, no te vi emerger de los caminos, es culpa mía

-Si, lo es, es toda tu culpa, ¿Acaso no decías que la mente era poderosa?, úsala – Exhortó Tina

-Si, ya, por favor, no quiero discutir, ya te he pedido disculpas, déjame seguir mi camino –Pidió Lei Fang, pero luego se dio cuenta que la muñeca de Tina sonaba con sonora alarma, quien dio una vista a su reloj

-Parece que no debo dejarte seguir –Dijo Tina, sonriendo diabólica... Entonces sonó de igual manera el reloj de Lei Fang, lo volteó a ver…

Tenía a su próxima rival frente a si

-¿Lista para pelear, niñita? – Se burló Tina

-¿Y tú estás lista para perder? – Esgrimió Lei Fang –Veamos si el poder está en la mente o en los músculos de una vez por todas

El reloj dio la orden de pelear, se abalanzaron una sobre la otra, Tina trató de atacar, pero Lei Fang, asiendo alarde de su técnica perfecta, usó la misma fuerza del impulso para hacerla caer. Tina se levantó rápida y golpeó un par de veces a Lei Fang, que retrocedió un poco, entonces vio que se iba quedando en las esquinas, tuvo miedo, pero saltó y conectó una patada demoledora a la cara de Tina, lo cual la hizo volar unos cuantos metros, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el piso, acto seguido Lei Fang se acercó y atacó con la mano, mas su adversaria lo impidió dándole dos o tres patadas voladoras al mentón, cayendo al suelo, aunque reincorporándose rápidamente. La batalla seguía muy pareja, pero más adelante, Lei Fang golpeó a la cara de Tina, haciéndola tambalear, entonces vio una coyuntura y la aprovechó, canalizó la fuerza de su mente a sus puños y golpeó a Tina con una fuerza brutal, quien, tras volar un par de metros, cayó inconsciente. Lei Fang se aventajaba y supo entonces que las cosas le iban a salir muy bien.

Tina se levantó iracunda para la segunda ronda, la cual inició al dar la señal el reloj. Tina se abalanzó sobre Lei Fang tan rápido que no alcanzó a reaccionar, por lo que cayó al piso, pero su tenaz adversaria se puso de pie, lanzó un ataque con la mano, aunque un sorpresivo contraataque volvió a dejarla en el piso, Tina la levantó, saltó y conectó unas patadas de misil sobre el pecho de Lei Fang que cayó al piso con un grito de dolor, empezando a sentirse un poco aturdida. Se volvió a poner de pie y sorprendió a Tina con una patada que le hizo cimbrar toda la cabeza y los dorados cabellos, quedó tambaleándose, momento perfecto para que Lei Fang lanzase un combo de veinte hits, todos en el blanco, Tina cayó de nuevo al piso, no obstante esta vez aún quedaba lucha, ya que volvió a levantarse y atacó a Lei Fang con seis patadas consecutivas, las cuales le dieron a Tina la igualada, ya que Lei Fang quedó inconsciente. "Tengo un buen rival, veamos cuan bueno" se dijo Lei Fang antes de caer al piso, consolándose tras perder un punto.

Lei Fang se levantó y de inmediato comenzó el round definitivo, Lei Fang empezó a demostrar iniciativa y golpeó a Tina cuantas veces como pudo, pero no dejó a su rival ni el más mínimo daño, Tina, sin embargó, contraatacó con rapidez y violencia, lo cual dejó a Lei Fang sumamente dañada, sin embargo luego se incorporó y siguió a la ofensiva, saltó y comenzó a lanzar patadas en el aire, Tina trató de evitarlas todas, pero no pudo, recibió una en la cara que la derrumbó al suelo, pero aún seguía en condiciones de combate, atacó de nuevo con violencia a Lei Fang, le dio trece golpes en el pecho, y, coronando un combo violentísimo, le pateó en el costado de la cabeza, entonces Lei Fang cayó al piso, pensando que, quizá, ahí terminaría el torneo para ella, Helena había sido sencilla de vencer, pero Tina estaba venciéndola, aunque no sin problemas. Lei Fang se levantó y siguió atacando, lanzó decenas de golpes, pero solo uno le conecto, pero bien bastó para dejarle aturdida, entonces, Lei Fang saltó, extendió una de sus piernas, giró sobre su eje en el aire y conectó una patada devastadora a la cabeza de su rival, la cual, como se hubiese podido esperar, esta vez ya no tuvo con que levantarse, entonces se dio por terminada la pelea, y para Tina, el torneo.

-Este es el verdadero Tai Chi Quan –Exclamó Lei Fang poniéndose en una pose de victoria, la cual sostuvo pocos segundos. Después de la lucha, ayudó a Tina a levantarse y esta le dio la mano, Lei Fang volvió a ponerse los patines y siguió patinando.

Patinó hasta encontrarse con una Hitomi cabizbaja y una alentadora Kasumi. Al verlas, supo que Hitomi había sido vencida.

-Maldita la hora en que me venciste, Ayane –Maldijo furiosa Hitomi –Y maldita seáis vos, ya alguien truncará vuestro éxito

-Cálmate Hitomi, estas cosas pasan, ya sabes –Tranquilizó Kasumi

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Lei Fang con la cabeza fría

-Ayane me ha vencido –Masculló furiosa Hitomi

-Se lo ha tomado a personal –Puntualizó Kasumi

-Tranquilízate, Hitomi, estos berrinches no deben ser cometidos por luchadores como nosotras - Pidió Lei Fang, algo áspera, quería que su amiga re recobrase pronto

-Vos no tenéis derecho a reprocharme nada, si los artistas marciales no debiesen tener esta clase de arrebatos, vos no estuvieseis aquí –Exclamó Hitomi, había perdido el control de su lengua –Lleváis cinco torneos luchando por un arrebato, pero, al final, ¡SIEMPRE PIERDES! –Concluyó Hitomi, reacia. A Lei Fang le dolía que le dijese aquello, y sufrió porque sabía que tenía razón, había tratado de no cometer algún traspié y lo había cometido con lujo de ridiculización. Dio media vuelta y patinó con velocidad máxima para alejarse del lugar… Después de alejarse comenzó a llorar, quizá no comprendió que Hitomi nunca dijo nada con intenciones de dañarla, no había reparado en el daño que podía causarle sus palabras, solo se concentraba en su propio dolor. Kasumi bajó la cabeza, fue a dejar a la abatida Hitomi a su cuarto y volvió a buscar a Lei Fang.

Le encontró en el comedor, había un plato vacío en la mesa y sobre la silla, Lei Fang lanzaba una melancólica vista a la infinidad del mar.

-Lei Fang, ¡Gracias a Dios! –Exclamó Kasumi, Lei Fang volteó a verle, pero volvió a bajar la cabeza -¿Cómo estás?

-Te lo puedes imaginar

-Lo sé –Kasumi hizo una pausa – Pero también debes comprender que Hitomi nunca hizo nada a propósito, tuvo un acceso de cólera, es todo

-¿Segura?—Preguntó Lei Fang –Por un momento pensé que había dejado de agradarle

-No creo que exista alguien a quien no le agrades –Expuso Kasumi—sabes bien que tu sonrisa encanta a cualquiera

-Sabes, a veces me digo a mi misma "Al mundo le agradan las personas que sonríen" –Sonrió Lei Fang –Por eso trato de sonreír siempre que se puede

-Volviendo al tema de Hitomi, ella quiere pedirte perdón, cuando te fuiste y la llevé a su cuarto me pidió que lo hiciera, se sentía tan apenada como para pedirte disculpas personalmente

-Si eso es cierto, perdonada sea

-¿Qué has comido? – Preguntó Kasumi –Muero de hambre

-Algo de cereal, pan, algo de fruta y granola –respondió Lei Fang –Puedes servirte en aquella barra, pero avisa a los cocineros, están a punto de cerrarla

Kasumi se levantó, habló con el cocinero, se sirvió un plato de granola con leche y se sentó a comer, terminados sus alimentos, reinició la platica

-Sabes, otra vez traigo mis perfumes – Dijo Lei Fang

-Vos y vuestros perfumes—Exclamó Kasumi como un padre se ríe cariñosamente de su hijo y su juguete favorito - ¿Cuáles?

-Flor de loto y jazmín, ¿Quieres probarlos? - ¨Propuso Lei Fang

-Claro, quizá me sirva para la lucha de hoy –Dijo Kasumi

-¿No has luchado ya? –Preguntó Lei Fang –Yo he derrotado a Tina muy temprano por la mañana

-Este año tienes buena suerte, Lei Fang, espero que llegues lejos –Alentó Kasumi

Poco después, Lei Fang y Kasumi fueron al cuarto de la primera, entonces Lei Fang cogió uno de sus perfumes y lo roció por el cuarto, olía a flor de loto

-¡Qué bien huele! –Exclamó exultante Lei Fang

-Vaya que huele bien –Repitió Kasumi

Las dos se sentaron un rato y poco a poco se situaron en un estanque lleno de flores de loto, y poco a poco el olor fue haciéndose más sutil hasta desaparecer, entonces Lei Fang roció fragancia de jazmines por la habitación y ambas siguieron sentadas relajándose por el aroma hasta que, intempestivo, sonó el reloj de Kasumi, quien volteó a verlo

-¿Contra quién te toca? –Preguntó Lei Fang

-Míralo tú –Respondió Kasumi, antes de mostrar el oponente que marcaba el reloj…

La tan detestada imagen de Jann Lee

-Espero que lo elimines y me evites tener que luchar contra él, no quiero seguir alimentando esta obsesión, si lo derrotas ahora, pronto será agua pasada –Encomendó Lei Fang

-Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para hacerlo, aunque no te prometeré algo que quizá no alcance a cumplir – Respondió Kasumi antes de irse del cuarto de Lei Fang

-Yo se que puedes, Kasumi – Dijo Lei Fang casi para si

Entonces, el vacío la invadió, Lei Fang sabía que se estaban luchando los cuartos de final y, si Jann Lee no era derrotado ahora, era muy posible que tuviese que hacerle frente una vez más

Esperó…

Su desesperación hizo que encendiese el televisor y se concentrara en una película de artes marciales, pero aún pensaba en que estaría pasando con Kasumi y con Jann Lee, ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿Ganaría Kasumi?, ¿Lo haría Jann Lee?, y si la última pregunta se contestaba afirmativamente, ¿Qué sería de ella en la siguiente ronda?

Su paciencia empezaba a desmoronarse, sabía que Kasumi estaba en una lucha difícil y sabía que daría todo para cumplir lo que ella le había pedido, pero ¿Bastaría para derrotar a Jann Lee?

Media hora después de la partida de Kasumi, alguien tocó a la puerta, Lei Fang fue a abrir, era ella, venía cabizbaja, con los puños cerrados con fuerza y taciturna, muy taciturna

-Lo siento –se disculpo Kasumi, había sido derrotada…

Lei Fang temió por lo que le esperaba

****** ******.

Lei Fang caminaba como león enjaulado por su recamara, Kasumi la veía y trataba de tranquilizarle

-No puede ser, ¿Acaso nunca voy a dejar de seguirle? –Decía Lei Fang

-Tranquilízate, Lei Fang, no necesariamente lucharás con él, aun hay otros dos posibles rivales –Respondía Kasumi

-¿Quiénes?

-Christie y Ayane también han pasado a la siguiente ronda

-¿Y si voy a la final con él?, Sería rematadamente bochornoso

-Eso podría no suceder

-¿No te das cuenta de que quiero llegar a la final?

-No me refiero a ello, el no llegará a la final, para su mala suerte es autodestructivamente confianzudo, puede ser derrotado, no es invencible

-Aún así, no le encuentro escapatoria, tanta experiencia tengo que estoy convencida de que mi siguiente rival es…No quiero ni mencionar su nombre

-¿Por qué le detestas?, ¿Por qué te afanas en derrotarlo?, yo en tu lugar le hubiese venerado el resto de mis días

-Pensaba que el mantener tu honor, o en mi caso, recuperarlo, sería muy importante para ti como ninja

-Y lo es, pero eso no fue una ofensa, fue un favor

-No necesito sus favores

-Por el amor de dios, Lei –Exclamó Kasumi, poniéndose en pie -¡Eres irremediablemente terca!

-El termino terquedad no aplica en mi caso, es más bien perseverancia por alcanzar una meta personal –Explicó Lei Fang

-Una meta personal absolutamente intangible –Explotó Kasumi – Es tiempo de que aceptes que es mejor que tú, vencerle es el reproche de una niñita, casi como querer introducir un castillo en el ojo de una aguja

Lei Fang se sentó, dolida

-Pensaba que me apoyabais, vos y Hitomi me habéis dado la espalda, no veo ningún motivo por el cual no pueda ni deba desconocerlas como amigas

-No digas eso –Pidió Kasumi

-Por qué no, me habéis herido ahora que vosotras sois las únicas en quien puedo encontrar soporte, si eso no es suficiente como para desear no volver a saber de vosotras, dime entonces que ha de serlo

-No entiendes, yo solo te aconsejo que evites seguir con ese reproche –Se excusaba Kasumi –Lo hago para que puedas crecer, las flores no florecen si no las descardan

-No me habéis descardado, habéis dañado mi raíz –Reprochó subjetivamente Lei Fang –He de seguir floreciendo aun sin vosotras

-Lei Fang, escúchame – Pidió Kasumi ya en tono de suplica, no en el tono de madre autoritaria de hacía dos minutos –No quiero que te enfades conmigo, si lo que quieres es seguir con tu objetivo, he de apoyarte, pero no quiero que te hagas más daño del que ya te has hecho

-¿Qué daño me he hecho?

-¿Aún tienes amigos en tu casa?, ¿Cuántas horas pasas entrenando?, ¿Vais a los paseos a los que te invitan vuestros amigos? –Reclamó Kasumi, volviendo a un tono apremiante –Si vas como vas, entre más tiempo pase estarás peor, y vivirás una vida fracasada y monótona, estarás sola y moriréis melancólica, yo quiero que no te pase eso

Entonces Lei Fang recayó en que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo en una completamente estúpida obsesión

-Dios mío –Masculló Lei Fang -¿Qué he hecho?

-Veo que te das cuenta de que tengo razón

-¡Que insensata he sido! –Exclamó Lei Fang –Ahora me doy cuenta

-Estás a tiempo de rectificar el camino, pero será muy difícil

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Puedes, o vencer en esta ocasión a Jann Lee de una vez por todas, o irte un tiempo, dedicarte a estudiar, a leer, a escribir, y no volver al torneo hasta que olvides todo

-Ambas se escuchan muy difíciles –Se lamentó Lei Fang

-Yo digo que este es la vuestra, Lei Fang, Jann Lee intentará pararte, pero ahora no podrá, si lo derrotas ahora, podrás vivir en paz el resto de tus días, graduarte, quizá casarte y tener hijos

-¿Lo crees?, pensaba que me habías perdido la fe

-No te he perdido la fe, ni mucho menos, solo creo que lo que haces no está del todo bien –Responde Kasumi –Yo siempre he sabido de tu valía, vales mucho, sois la amiga que cualquiera mataría por tener, la hija que cualquier padre desearía tener… La mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera adorar

Lei Fang escuchaba las palabras de Kasumi, su desesperación descendía, pero dudaba sobre si podría acabar con ese capricho tonto.

-Quizá ahora si me reconforten tus palabras, pero no sé si seré capaz de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza

-Debes luchar por hacerlo.

Después de aquel último comentario, ambas se quedaron cayadas, pero Lei Fang empezaba a llorar silenciosamente, lloraba melancólica y cayada su pena, no quería que Kasumi supiese lo mucho que sufría

-¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó Kasumi después de un rato de ver como a Lei Fang se le llenaban sus hermosos ojos de lágrimas

-Llorar lava las penas del melancólico, llorar acorta la distancia entre el exiliado y su hogar, llorar hace a los enfermos olvidar sus enfermedades, llorar hace que el enamorado no recuerde que no es correspondido, llorar deseca por un momento los sufrimientos humanos, llorar es un par de sandalias en un camino pedregoso, llorar es un impermeable en la lluvia, llorar es el acto por el cual los humanos reconocemos nuestra condición como tal –Dijo Lei Fang, algo pesimista

-No te pongas pesimista

-¿Por qué no?, vivir es padecer las calamidades del infame mundo, el que sabe que le dolerá un flagelo, estará preparado para el dolor

Kasumi supo que, como estaba Lei Fang, no debía llevarle la contraria, pero, sobre todo, debía hacer que no pensase mucho en lo que la tenía de aquella manera

-¿Quieres ir a comer?, muero de hambre, a estas horas sirven la comida –Propuso Kasumi sin ánimos

-Bien – Respondió Lei Fang sin convicción

Bajaron a comer, el comedor era un hervidero de actividad, pero encontraron una mesa con una buena vista al mar, se sentaron ahí

-Bello mar infinito, tú que alivias mis pesares en la contemplación de tu manto azul de vida, vida que a mí me aflige, y aunque en tu presencia, el alma de las personas se regocije, ¿Por qué aumentas mi melancolía?, ¿Por qué me haces sufrir una derrota que aún no he tenido, pero presiento?

Kasumi escuchó atenta sus bellas, pero melancólicas palabras, a veces, cuando entristecía, Lei Fang se volvía algo poética

-¿Tan mal te sientes?, como tú dices, te aflige una derrota que no has tenido, ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá sea mejor pensar positivo? Ser pesimista es sentenciarse a la mediocridad –Preguntó Kasumi –La gente te toma como una de las favoritas del torneo

-No es que no confíe en ganar, siento como, de pronto, he perdido mi motivo, me pesa tanto respirar si mi respiración no tiene algo que la inspire a continuar, al darme cuenta de lo absurdo que era mi motivación, siento que ya no tengo por qué vivir

-Motivos para vivir siempre habrá –Alentó Kasumi

-Sé que mi motivo se ha derrumbado, pero, ahora que he visto el mar con mirada melancólica, aprendí una cosa, la motivación llega a quien ve lo hermoso de la vida donde nadie más la ve –Dijo Lei Fang, sonriendo de nuevo, parecía que alguna idea que hubiese llegado a ella la había vuelto a animar –La motivación son cosas extraordinarias que los demás ven como ordinarias

-Así quiero que hables, yo no conocí una Lei Fang pesimista y no quiero conocerla ahora que más necesita estar aquí la Lei Fang optimista –Exclamó Kasumi

-Ya sé como levantarme el ánimo –Dijo Lei Fang

-¿Cómo?

-Ya verás

Una vez que Lei Fang dio por terminados sus alimentos, se dispuso a ir a caminar, caminó sin rumbo e iba pensativa, pronto, se perdió entre el paisaje.

Lei Fang se puso a caminar en un paraje lleno de jungla, pero desértico de todo humano en sus adentros, "Aquí podré estar un rato sola" se dijo mientras entraba en el pasaje.

Comenzó a caminar y a pensar en que le hacía sentir tanta inquietud en derrotar a Jann Lee, entonces empezó a notar que quizá no confiase en ella como debería, que no tenía el autoestima que fuese necesario que tuviese, y en su búsqueda de sentirse bien y sustituir su falta de autoestima se había puesto en marcha para hacer buenos papeles en los torneos.

Jann Lee solo era una excusa

"Si solo es eso, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para lidiar con ello?" se preguntó para sí misma Lei Fang, recordó las cuatro cualidades que Hitomi había visto en ella, Hitomi decía que Lei Fang era hermosa, inteligente, adorable y una guerrera formidable, entonces empezó a tratar de creérsela ella misma. Empezó a lo que respectaba a su encanto físico, entonces recordó las múltiples veces que se veía al espejo para arreglarse, se dio cuenta de los encantos físicos que tenía, recordó su cabellera obscura, entre castaña y negra, brillante y sedosa, tan suave al tacto que bien pudiesen ser la alfombra que tapizase los sillones del zar, se palpó y percibió una extraña y sutil fragancia a flor de loto que emanaba de si "Ese champú tenía una muy agradable fragancia, pero no había recaído en ello", dijo Lei Fang, hablándose a sí misma y sintiéndose complacida de que, al final, cabía la probabilidad de que realmente fuera hermosa "Basta de modestias, ya veo por qué busco el reconocimiento de los demás, quienes buscan que la gente los reconozca es porque ellos no se reconocen a sí mismos" se decía Lei Fang, sabía que la modestia era una buena cualidad de una persona, pero no debía llevarla al máximo como ella lo estaba haciendo. Continuó y reparó sus ojos, ojos de hermoso tamaño e hipnotizarte color entre obscuro y un tono miel, supo que eran encantadores. Continuó escudriñando en su encanto y llegó a analizar su tez, pálida, pero tersa y muy suave, se acarició una mejilla, lisa y blanda, se regocijó al hacerlo, recordó no tener ni una sola imperfección en su rostro hermoso, supo que todo estaba bien.

Bajó más y llegó a pensar en sus encantos más bien escabrosos, bajó la cabeza y vio sus senos, notó que eran de buen tamaño y daban un aspecto bellamente armónico a su cuerpo, pero si preguntaba si no serían algo excesivos, pronto recordó que había visto a muchas mujeres con bustos más grandes que los suyos, y supo que a ella tenía el tamaño perfecto. Entonces empezó a desvestirse con la mente, y recordó el reflejo de alguna de las veces en que se puso frente a un espejo y vio que portaba un bonito bañador, entonces empezó a pensar en su cuerpo, esbelto, de estatura mediana, hermosamente diseñado, entonces, con donaire, empezó a caminar como una modelo, luciendo su cuerpo bellamente.

Pensó después en sus glúteos, se puso la mano en aquella región, palpó una piel que se antojaba lisa, entonces acarició su silueta, firme y en buena forma, también pensó en sus piernas de adorable longitud, bien torneadas y estilizadas, entonces sonrió de inocente placer, un sonreír de dientes preciosos, blancos y todos en su lugar, la dentadura perfecta. Para poner a prueba sus encantos se acercó a un hombre que estaba por allí, caminó con el porte de una princesa, caminando mientras lucía intencionalmente sus encantos a aquel hombre solo para saber cuan encantadora era, recibió una reconfortante respuesta, vio que aquel hombre no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, sonrió complacida.

Empezó a pensar en sus dotes intelectuales, recordó toda la cultura que tenía, todos los conocimientos que tenía, fue feliz al saber todas sus dotes. Recordó entonces que, sin duda, esas dotes físicas, intelectuales y su siempre habitual sonrisa y amabilidad la hacía adorable.

Entonces para confiar sobre sus habilidades marciales, se acercó a un bambú y lo partió de un solo golpe, se regodeó ante su poder marcial "Jann Lee no se merece que me moleste con él, no merece siquiera haberme conocido" se dijo Lei Fang tratando de no llegar a cometer falta de orgullo y altivez "Soy mucho para el" concluyó

Salió pronto del paraje y corrió a su cuarto a ponerse el bañador, entonces se fue a la playa. Se encontró un cangrejo, comenzó a juguetear con él brincando por su camino, cruzando su pierna por donde pasaba, luego lo cogió y lo lanzó al mar, para luego sacudirse las manos con la arena. Entró al mar, recordó un juego que hacía cuando era niña e iba a la playa, se acercaba con lentitud al mar y cuando llegaba una ola, salía corriendo, hizo eso varias veces antes de decidirse entrar en la mar. Una vez en el mar, jugueteó con el agua, chapoteó, corrió por las aguas, y, en un momento, se decidió a nadar, recordó que había por ahí un arrecife hermoso por el que podía turistear, entonces se lanzó a las profundidades y contempló a los peces y los corales por un par de minutos, entonces volvió a tierra y empezó a erigir un castillo de arena, tan grande que un cangrejo podría vivir allí cómodamente si estuviese hueco, se rió al pensar que su castillo no sería hogar para nadie a pesar de parecer muy confortable "Quisiera vivir en uno como la princesa de un cuento de hadas" se dijo mientras construía, y las horas le pasaron veloces mientras trabajaba, y al termino de sus obras, una de las torres le llagaba a la cintura y el sol estaba a punto de caer, entonces se sentó en la arena y vio como el sol descendía, y no pudo evitar conmoverse casi hasta las lagrimas.

Cuando se sucedió el ocaso y ya estuvo de noche, se preguntó si no estarían dando una fiesta en la alberca, entonces encontró una multitud bailando y riendo, entre ellas, a Hitomi y Kasumi, decidió unirse a la fiesta.

Se sentó en la mesa de Hitomi y Kasumi

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó Kasumi – Me preocupó que te desaparecieras tanto tiempo

-Fui a encontrarme a mí misma –Dijo Lei Fang dándole una mordida a una galleta que cogió de una cestilla que había en la mesa

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Hitomi

-Mejor que nunca –Dijo Lei Fang –Y que con quien me toque luchar se ande con cuidado conmigo, he comprendido que nadie vale ni un centavo si no cree que lo vale.

Kasumi y Hitomi sonrieron, Lei Fang se divirtió toda la noche sin problemas, solo se irritó un poco cuando alguien le ofreció vino, ya que ella no solo no bebía, odiaba al alcohol, pero después de eso, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal.

Kasumi, Hitomi y Lei Fang volvieron a sus recamaras, Hitomi fue la primera en quedar en su cuarto, luego Kasumi lo hizo, y al final, Lei Fang, aún con el bañador puesto, y aún luciendo por de más atractiva, se tumbó en su cama y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Aquella lóbrega mañana cambió la vida de Lei Fang.

Se despertó, abrió la ventana de su recamara y vio que ya amanecía, eran las siete de la mañana, pero el sol no era avistado por ningún lugar. El cielo tenía un color gris muy obscuro, lleno de nubarrones bajos, y en el horizonte se dejaba avistar un manto azul marino que se acercaba a la isla cada vez más, "Que curioso, ayer estaba soleado", exclamó Lei Fang en su fuero interno, antes de irse a bañar.

Tomó un baño caliente, bajó en busca de un café, y cuando lo tuvo, se enrolló en las sabanas de su cama hasta que Kasumi y Hitomi irrumpieron en su cuarto.

-Se acerca un diluvio espantoso – Exclamó Kasumi

-La lluvia quita el oxido de los recuerdos y llama al melancólico a internarse en ellos – dijo Lei Fang tranquila –No encuentro nada espantoso en ella, por más fuerte que sea

-Aun así, quisiéramos buscar alojamiento contigo, no me gustaría pasarme la tormenta sola – Rectificó Kasumi

-Yo sé que no soy merecedora de que me refugies, por lo que te dije ayer, discúlpame - se disculpó Hitomi

-No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte, todos tenemos accesos de cólera de vez en cuando, y sé bienvenida si así lo deseas –Repuso Lei Fang

-Gracias, Lei Fang, ¿Que sería yo sin ti? –Agradeció Hitomi

-Una joven sola y temerosa de la lluvia y los truenos –Bromeó Lei Fang –Déjenme buscar unas mantas para ustedes, usualmente hay una o dos en los roperos

Lei Fang se puso en movimiento y sacó dos cobijas del ropero, como decía, sus amigas notaron que vestía sus pijamas, quizá pensaba permanecer en su cuarto todo el día. Les dio las cobijas a las muchachas que pedían socorro en ella, se cubrieron del frío y se pusieron a platicar contentas llegando a veces a lo morboso, sonrojándose todas cuando llegaban esporádica y brevemente a esos temas.

Unos instantes después, empezó a llover, lluvia que se estrellaba estrepitosamente en los techos y en el suelo, en un ensordecedor y característico estruendo, Lei Fang abrió las cortinas para ver el espectáculo de la lluvia, cuyas gotas caían del cielo para luego reunirse en charcas.

-Cuando era niña, mi padre y yo solíamos sentarnos en un porche de la casa para ver llover, siempre era enternecedor y reconfortante –Narró Lei Fang, llenándose un poco de nostalgia

-Ya vi a que te referías con lo de "La lluvia quita el oxido de los recuerdos" –Bromeó Hitomi en un extraño anticlímax, cuando parecía que la conversación se pondría melancólica, soltaron unas risas divertidas pero debidamente mesuradas, solo interrumpidas por la alarma del reloj de Lei Fang que llamaba a lucha

-¿Tengo que luchar ahora?, ¡Enfermaré de gripe! –Se quejó Lei Fang

-Puedes luchar en algún espacio cerrado, como, por ejemplo, en el gimnasio hay un tatami en el que pueden combatir – Propuso Hitomi

-No había pensado en ello, pensaba que la única alternativa era luchar aquí y dañar el complejo –Dijo Lei Fang, apenada un poco por no pensar un poco más –Pero debo primero encontrarme con mi rival

-Ve el artefacto y verás de quien se trata –Dijo Kasumi

Lei Fang se puso de pie, ciñéndose su cobija como si de una capa se tratase, para ir a coger el artefacto y ver quien era su rival… todo, para su desgracia, iba a marchar como suponía…

Su próximo rival era Jann Lee

-¿Quién es el condenado a perder, Lei? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Kasumi, pero recibió de contestación un afligido talante de desazón.

-Jann Lee –Respondió Lei Fang –Debo bajar en su busca

-Suerte, Lei Fang –Repuso Hitomi, con la voz mucho muy solemne.

Lei Fang se cambió y se puso uno de sus vestidos chinos que solía cuando estaba en el torneo, para luego salir de la comodidad de su cuarto y buscar a Jann Lee

Fue en busca de una lista de alcobas y encontró la de Jann Lee, entonces de dispuso a localizarla, llegó poco después. Tocó la puerta… Se abrió y vio a Jann Lee

-¿Sois vos, Lei Fang?, pensaba que sería demasiado que vinieses a visitarme – Saludó Jann Lee, incrédulo por su adorable "visitante"

-No he venido a hacerte una visita social, Jann Lee –Puntualizó Lei Fang, con acritud, mostrando su muñeca y el artefacto que decía que él era su próximo rival de lucha.

-¿Y qué te propones que hagamos? –Preguntó Jann Lee –Afuera llueve a cantaros, si luchamos aquí y ahora, destrozaremos el edificio, ¿No crees que sería mejor posponer todo?

-Tengo planeado luchar en el gimnasio, ahí disponen de un tatami, podemos luchar ahí – Explicó Lei Fang –Al mal paso, darle prisa

-Si así lo deseas, nada puedo hacer –Dijo Jann Lee.

Él salió de su cuarto y junto la encantadora Lei Fang se dirigió al gimnasio. Llegaron, en todas partes se denotaba que estaba lloviendo, se olisqueaba el aroma a tierra mojada en el aire, en las ventanas se veía el gris del cielo y las constantes gotas, y se escuchaba el impacto de las gotas de lluvia en el suelo, Jann Lee y Lei Fang se pusieron en posición.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó Jann Lee

-Más que nunca, Jann Lee, más que nunca –Respondió con fingida parsimonia

El reloj dio la orden de atacar, Jann Lee tomó la iniciativa, pero acabó en el suelo gracias a un contraataque de Lei Fang, pronto se puso de pie y al volver a la verticalidad, Lei Fang se dejó ir sobre su rival y le conectó diez fuertes golpes, el ultimo lo hizo volar un par de metros, Jann Lee tuvo entonces un temor por la derrota, sabía que Lei Fang le había superado, y nada más podía hacer ya más que luchar hasta el final con todo su potencial.

Jann Lee se puso de pie y decidió continuar, desatando toda su crueldad, poco le importaba ya hacerle daño a Lei Fang, quizá empezaba a considerarle un rival real, atacó con dos patadas, la última de las cuales hizo volar a su rival, quien empezó a sentirse aturdida "No, no por sexta vez" exclamó Lei Fang en su fuero interno y comenzó a lanzar intempestivamente infinidad de golpes, y coronando el combo, saltó y pateó a su oponente en el aire, quien salió volando lo suficiente como para impactar a su rival por segunda vez. Jann Lee cayó al suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, pero el reloj no clamó, ya que Jann Lee se levantó de nuevo, contraatacando con un puño al frente, pero Lei Fang alcanzó a reaccionar, lo cogió por el brazo y lo dejó tambaleándose, Lei Fang se llevó los brazos atrás y canalizó la fuerza de la mente a sus puños, para luego impactar a Jann Lee, quien voló y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo…

Estaba noqueado.

Lei Fang se quedó viendo incrédula a Jann Lee que yacía sin mucho movimiento, inconsciente, respirando agitadamente para reincorporarse un minuto más tarde.

Se levantó, y al hacerlo, el reloj ordenó combatir de nuevo. Lei Fang decidió atacar y tomar la iniciativa, se movió tan rápidamente que Jann Lee no alcanzó a reaccionar y se llevó una derivada brutal, que resintió en su espalda. Jann Lee se incorporó de nuevo y empezó a golpear a la cabeza de Lei Fang, la cual paró el decimo golpe, torció el brazo de su rival, lo volteó para que estuviese frente a frente con él y le propinó una patada giratoria, y sintió una excitación febril al pensar que, por primera vez, tenía el control de la batalla, pero Jann Lee se incorporó muy rápido y la golpeó antes de que reaccionara, iniciando así un mal combo que terminó con cuatro hits impactados, Lei Fang se repuso, pero Jann Lee saltó con violencia y la pateó con igual brutalidad, haciéndola volar varios metros, cuando se levantó, para su mala suerte, Lei Fang empezó a vacilar, entonces Jann Lee se abalanzó sobre ella, pero esta contraatacó y el empezó a tambalearse. Aquella oportunidad no iba a ser desaprovechada, por lo que Lei Fang saltó, tratando lanzar el golpe de gracia, pero Jann Lee fue más rápido y le dio una brutal patada en el pecho, la cual la dejó inconsciente. Las cosas estaban iguales, y el siguiente round lo definía todo.

Lei Fang se levantó de nuevo, orgullosa, negándose a perder, entonces el reloj dio el último grito de "¡A pelear!" Para alguno de ellos. Jann Lee empezó con la iniciativa, pero, con un contraataque muy técnico, acabó en el suelo. Lei Fang comenzó sus ataques y empezó a lanzar patadas, cada una más separadas del suelo que la otra, y la quinta, devastadora, sacó a volar a Jann Lee. Lei Fang corrió hacia Jann Lee, pero este la pilló desprevenida e inició una ráfaga de ataques que dio como resultado a una Lei Fang algo mermada, más no acabada, se puso en pie y con un movimiento muy técnico derribó a Jann Lee, pero se reincorporó de forma muy rápida, y continuó atacando, sin embargo, un contraataque de Lei Fang lo dejó tambaleante.

Aquella era la ocasión de su vida.

Saltó frente a su vacilante cuerpo, saltó alto, tan alto como altas son las estrellas del cielo, estando llegando al cenit de su salto, empezó a canalizar su fuerza en su pie y empezó a girar, dio un par de giros y cuando empezó a acercarse al nivel propicio, apuntó a las sienes de Jann Lee, si fallaba, todo habría acabado. Llegó el momento, dio el giro final con más fuerza que los demás y entonces, se dispuso a conectar la patada final… Impactó y Jann Lee voló por los aires, para luego impactar en el piso…

Y para Jann Lee todo se cubrió de tinieblas.

El reloj de la muñeca de Lei Fang gritó el tan deseado "K.O" que deseaba escuchar más que nunca, y en ese momento explotó de júbilo como nunca en su vida…

Había alcanzado su gran ambición, "Ahora iré por más" dijo Lei Fang, "Ahora, ganaré el torneo". Lei Fang empezó a gritar y a brincar, festejando su victoria y dando rienda suelta a su júbilo, entonces sintió la necesidad de comunicarles a sus amigas lo sucedido, corrió a su cuarto, donde dijeron que permanecerían, y contuvo su emoción para dar una sorpresa, entonces tocó a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue, Lei Fang? –Preguntó Hitomi cuando hubo abierto

-Mal –Masculló Lei Fang, perjurando, aunque un perjurio insignificante

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Hitomi, preocupada

-Le gané a Jann Lee, estoy en la final –Exclamó Lei Fang, y en ese momento, reinó el jubilo entre las tres en un pequeño festejo para ella, quien se sentía, al fin, realizada y valiosa.

Lei Fang contaba una y otra vez su hazaña en contra de Jann Lee, aquel momento cuando el mortal venció al "Ídolo invencible"

-Ya venía siendo hora, no se merecía que te humillaras ante él –Clamó Kasumi, conteniéndose a regañadientes una maldición

-Maldito imbécil, me alegro que le hubieses derrotado, siempre ha sido un rematado insolente – Se dejó llevar Hitomi, recordando que alguna vez, perdió ante él el campeonato del torneo

-Pasando a otras cosas, ahora voy a la final, si Jann Lee no me detuvo, ¿Quién lo hará ahora?, siempre llegará el tiempo en que el obstinado caiga ante el perseverante –Dijo Lei Fang

-¿Habrán luchado ya Christie y Ayane? –Preguntó Hitomi

-No lo sé –Respondió con cierta frialdad Kasumi

-¿Quién ha de enfrentarme en la final? –Preguntó Lei Fang, cautelosa, le agobiaba un poco la incertidumbre de la siguiente ronda

-Dicen que ambas van muy bien, Ayane ha avasallado a quien se le ponga enfrente –Informó Kasumi, lo cual puso un poco irritada a Hitomi, fue entonces que Kasumi recordó que ella había padecido su racha –En cuanto a Christie, siempre ha sido un rival a quien temer

-Ya no tengo miedo, ya no me siento inferior a los demás –Decía Lei Fang como en curso de superación personal –Puede enfrentarme cualquiera, algo me dice que nadie ha de poder conmigo ahora

-Vos también sois un gran rival, ahora o siempre, quien te enfrente debe andarse con cuidado –Animaba Hitomi – Quien te subestime, tarde o temprano, ha de caer, como ha caído hoy Jann Lee

-Y como ha de caer vuestro próximo adversario, trátese de quien se trate –Arengaba Kasumi

Pronto, Lei Fang empezó a digerir un poco y empezó a reflexionar sobre sus verdaderas ocasiones de ganar, pero algo llamó a la puerta y la interrumpió, Lei Fang se puso de pie y se dispuso a abrir, cogió con la mano la perilla y la giró, para luego atraer hacia si la puerta…

Era Jann Lee

¿Qué demonios deseaba ahora?, ¿Justificar su derrota?, Lei Fang estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz

-Sé lo que piensas ahora, seré breve, pero déjame decirte lo que pretendo –Inició Jann Lee

-Tienes dos minutos, y si no te vas en ese entonces, te he de golpear como ya he hecho –Repuso Lei Fang sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-He venido a darte mis felicitaciones, estás ahora en la final y me has vencido, he dado todo de mi, pero me has superado, me alegra que hayas cumplido vuestra meta –Dijo Jann Lee

-Algo más

-Parto para mi casa ahora mismo, este lugar ya no me pertenece, ahora soy yo quien no tiene cabida aquí, espero que me olvides como yo me olvidaré de ti

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Este es mi último torneo, no pienso volver al próximo, me pesa mucho, pero debe hacerse

-Vos me habéis derrotado a mí tantas veces, y nunca he salido corriendo –Puntualizó Lei Fang

-Esta vez es diferente, hay algo más –Explicó Jann Lee

-¿Qué es eso que te ha hecho claudicar? –Preguntó Lei Fang

-No debería hacértelo saber, es estrictamente personal

-¿Y me lo has dicho solo para hacerme perder el tiempo?, hasta en tu ruina sigues siendo tan absolutamente inútil

-Ya, bien, he comprendido que aquí no hay quien me aprecie, lo comprobé cuando te alegraste tanto al vencerme, como si me odiaras

-Bien sabes tú porqué –Explotó Lei Fang, poco después de empezar a mostrarse compresiva -¿No recuerdas cuanto tiempo llevas menospreciándome?

-Lo sé, no sentía que me menospreciara, eras una doncella en apuros, yo no podía hacer nada más que ayudarte

-¿Y las veces que te has ensañado conmigo, cuando te lo pasabas bien mientras me ridiculizabais inhumanamente?

-Así es el juego, para que gane uno, tienen que perder los demás – Explicó Jann Lee –Me duele derrotarte, no me siento bien como si derrotase a cualquier otro, vos siempre fuisteis un rival especial, por eso me alegra haber caído ante ti

Entre ambos reinó el silencio por un segundo, Lei Fang no sabía si creerle el cuento o dejar que se largase como se disponía hacer, aún aunque la tormenta hiciera su viaje inseguro.

-Si te has dispuesto a irte, no soy nadie para impedírtelo – Dijo al fin Lei Fang –Aunque no sé si sea prudente con esta tormenta

-Me iré, ya no hay nada para mí aquí, ya no vale la pena que siga aquí ni que vuelva algún día –Dijo Jann Lee apesadumbrado ante una Lei Fang de expresión hosca más falsa que un billete de treinta céntimos –Adiós Lei Fang, espero que tengas una vida larga y feliz

Dicho esto, Jann Lee se dispuso a marcharse, y había ya caminado un poco cuando Lei Fang le interrumpió

-Espera, Jann Lee –Pidió Lei Fang, Jann Lee la volteó a ver esperanzado –Es muy arriesgado que te vayas ahora, hay una tormenta –Concluyó, dando al traste con las esperanzas de Jann Lee

-Si la tormenta me mata en el camino, me hará un favor, me da igual lo que pase ahora –Exclamó Jann Lee, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, entonces se fue.

Lei Fang volvió a su cuarto, descorazonada, con algunas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos, le enternecieron las palabras de Jann Lee, pero poco comprendía del porqué se lo decía especialmente a ella.

-¿Estás bien, Lei? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Si, lo estoy, pero me enternece lo que le pasa a Jann Lee, ¿Ya tan poco le importa la vida? –Respondió Lei Fang

-Date cuenta de cuán grande es tu compasión, te ha dado pena lo que le pasa a tu rival vencido y fuiste capaz de ayudarle, aunque se negó –Puntualizó Hitomi

-Jann Lee cuenta sus últimas horas, si no muere en la mar, se suicidará al llegar a su casa, tiene la actitud del suicida promedio –Dijo Lei Fang, con el corazón en la mano

-Es triste pero tienes razón, ha empleado esta conversación contigo como carta suicida –Dijo Kasumi

-¿Pero por qué me la ha dado a mi? – Preguntó Lei Fang

-Te aprecia mucho, es muy notorio, pero solo dios sabe hasta qué punto – Respondió Kasumi

-Hablaba como el enamorado mal correspondido –Hizo notar Hitomi –Es posible que ese motivo que le hacía renunciar al torneo era el desprecio que pensaba sentías por él.

-Tiene sentido –Opinó Kasumi - Se para ya no verte, por eso no quiere volver

-¿Creen que pueda ser? –Preguntó Lei Fang con mucha solemnidad

-No encuentro algo más plausible – Respondió Hitomi

-Entonces se va a matar… Por mi culpa –Dijo Lei Fang

-No es tu culpa –Consoló Kasumi –Vos no queríais herirle

-Debimos hablar más –Se lamentó Lei Fang

-De nada sirve lamentarse, dios ya tiene trazado todo lo que sucede, y es perfecto, si ha querido que pase esto con él, no debemos renegar de su voluntad – Consoló a su tiempo Hitomi

Lei Fang se puso de pie y vio la lluvia caer por la ventana, era paradójico que hubiese pasado de la satisfacción a la tristeza en tan poco tiempo, entonces vio a una figura moverse hacia el puerto, de donde partían los barcos que sacaban a los peleadores del torneo de la isla cuando este acababa

-Allá va –Dijo Lei Fang

-Lo veo –Dijeron Kasumi y Hitomi al mismo tiempo

-Debe estar loco si desea irse con el tiempo que está –Exclamó Hitomi

-Presiente su muerte, no lleva equipajes, sabe que se matará –Explicó Lei Fang

Siguieron la bolita que se avistaba borrosa, con dolor, Lei Fang observó que cogió una pequeña embarcación para emprender el viaje suicida

-Morirá pronto –Dijo Kasumi, taciturna

Todas siguieron aquel difuso punto y vieron que se subió a la embarcación, la cual empezó a moverse

-No lo hagas –Exclamó Hitomi

-Es tarde, está decidido –Concluyó Lei Fang

Pronto, el barco pequeño empezó a moverse y Jann Lee pilotándole, después, el cielo empezó a tornarse más negro, la lluvia arreció y empezó a tronar, así como se intensificaron los vientos, era como si las fauces del inframundo se abrieran para acogerlo.

El barco continuó su viaje con audacia, o más bien, estupidez mientras el oleaje se enojaba más, olas de medio metro, un metro, un metro y medio… Todo presagiando un trágico final que el propio Jann Lee quería para sí.

Lei Fang observó una ola de cinco metros acercarse por el horizonte "Este es el final", se dijo, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a llorar con todo el dolor de su alma. La ola siguió acercándose, y el barco se acercaba a esta, Jann Lee deseaba morir, y su deseo quedaría cumplido. Pronto la ola impactó en el barco… el barco se hundió en segundos, pero en los mismos segundos, volvió a emerger, aunque volteado. Lei Fang esperó a que la bolita que seguía volviese a emerger del agua… Pero nunca salió del mar traicionero…

Jann Lee estaba muerto.

Lei Fang, cabizbaja, cerró la cortina para ya no ver nada más, se acercó luego a su cama y se dejó caer en ella, para luego, echarse a llorar. Un llanto desgarrador, como son los llantos que ocultan una sonrisa tan bella como la de Lei Fang, sentía un profundo dolor al ver que un hombre había muerto en esas condiciones.

-Ha muerto por mi culpa –Se lamentó Lei Fang

-No, todos nos formamos nuestro destino, y él se formó su muerte de esta manera –Consoló Hitomi

-Creo que lo más prudente es dejarla sola –Dijo Kasumi dirigiéndose a Hitomi

-Por favor – Rogó Lei Fang

-Si nos necesitas, no dudes en llamarnos –Dijo Hitomi antes de que Kasumi y ella se marcharan de la habitación de la dolida Lei Fang.

Cerrada la puerta, Lei Fang echó a llorar, lloraba porque había muerto una persona que, al final, nunca había hecho nada malo a nadie, lloraba porque le había notificado a ella y a nadie más, aunque indirectamente, que iba a morir, lloraba, porque…

Al fin y al cabo, tenía aprecio por Jann Lee.

Continuó llorando a mares, recordó que había pasado la hora de desayunar, pero hambre no sentía, sus hermosos ojos dejaron de brillar por culpa de su dolor, Jann Lee había muerto y le acongojaba el hecho "¿Porqué ha decidido hacer tal cosa?" se preguntaba Lei Fang "¿Tenía razón Hitomi?, ¿Jann Lee me quería?" continuaba Lei Fang, nadando en un mar de preguntas sin encontrar una sola respuesta "¿Por qué me está pasando esto?, ¿Por qué lloro la muerte de alguien que no estaba convencido de mi potencial?, ¿Me habré enamorado de él?" Se preguntaba Lei Fang, ya tenía muchas preguntas, ¿Quién sería capaz de responder a una?

Dejó de acongojarse y decidió dormir un rato, soñó con Jann Lee, recordó el suceso del tren, cuando cayó sobre él y lo tuvo más cerca que nunca, entonces recordó el asco y la vergüenza que le causó el momento y le seguía causando el recuerdo "Estuve tan concentrada en mi propia repulsión al momento que ni siquiera noté lo que sentía Jann Lee, ¿Se puede ser más rematadamente tonta?" Concluyó Lei Fang, furiosa consigo misma, había causado la muerte de Jann Lee por no notar la atracción que sentía hacia ella y no poder darle un buen final, dañando lo menos posible a ambas partes, no como aquel final, trágico como lo quiera uno ver.

Llegó la hora de comer, Hitomi y Kasumi se aparecieron con comida, se encontraron a Lei Fang desmadejada sobre la cama, y se suponía que aquel sería un día feliz…

-Os hemos traído algo para que comas –Dijo Hitomi con mucha seriedad

-No tengo ánimos de comer –Rechazó Lei Fang

-Anda, come, muy pronto será la final del torneo y debes estar fuerte, debes ser fuerte –Exhortó Hitomi, con cierta dulzura

-¡La final!, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? –Exclamó Lei Fang

-No te juzgo por no recordarla, pero deberías mejor reponerte y seguir luchando, pensaba que, para coronar tu triunfo, ibas a ganar el torneo –Dijo Kasumi

-Y lo haré –Dijo Lei Fang – Ahora nadie me ha de parar, me han puesto una prueba y la he pasado, ahora, debo pasar esta otra

-Me gusta mucho que logres levantarte –Felicitó Hitomi

-Y me da gusto tenerlas de amigas a ustedes – Agradeció Lei Fang –Me han ayudado mucho

-Es lo que debemos hacer para recompensarte lo que has hecho por nosotras –Contraagradeció Hitomi

-Tú nos has ayudado más de lo que nosotras juntas te hemos ayudado a ti, gracias –Agregó Kasumi

-Pero tienes que comer, por favor – Pidió Kasumi

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de comer? –Preguntó Lei Fang, volviendo a sonreír, sus ojos recobraron sus fulgores de siempre y su belleza, aunque nunca apagada, volvió a hacerse tan maravillosa como siempre.

-Algo de pozole y arroz con leche, hoy han dado comida mexicana –Respondió animada Kasumi

-Está bueno –Agregó Hitomi

Lei Fang empezó a comer con calma y sus ánimos revivieron prestos, su sonrisa empezó a renacer a medida que el plato se iba quedando vacío, las tres empezaron a platicar y ella volvió a sonreír animadamente, parecía que el golpe anímico se había disipado como le había pasado a la tormenta, que pronto se fue para dejar que el sol gobernase de nuevo el horizonte con sus rayos de calor que devolvían los ánimos a los dolidos luchadores, quienes se enteraron de la muerte de Jann Lee con presteza, se notó de inmediato la desazón de todos.

-¿Ahora que sigue? –Preguntó Lei Fang

-Mañana, Donovan quiere vernos, después se llevará a cabo la final –Respondió Hitomi

-Muy bien, el espectáculo debe continuar –Respondió Lei Fang, de nuevo sonriéndole al porvenir.

El gran salón de DOATEC se engalanaba con sus mejores ornamentos, Donovan solía dar un discurso antes de la final del torneo, en aquella ocasión, lo haría por sexta vez.

Lei Fang entró al gran salón, el más bello de los ornamentos que tenía. Caminaba con porte gracioso y sonriéndole a la vida, más sin sonreírle a nadie especial, motivos tenía para sonreír, aunque también los hubiese para llorar. Llevaba puestos sus mejores atavíos de lucha, el mejor de esos vestidos chinos que tenía, el que mostraba a un ave fénix dorada renacer de sus cenizas en un lienzo rojo, sello distintivo en sus vestidos ¿Tenía acaso algún significado, algún parecido con su historia?, recordó entonces todas las veces que fue vencida, menospreciada, y ahora, se veía a ella misma, entrando en el gran salón, habiendo vencido a su más acérrimo rival y cerca del momento de que todos supieran que estaba en la final, era el fénix que renacía, o como su nombre señalaba, era la fragante flor que estaba por florecer, pero que ahora, había florecido.

Caminaba con donaire en el gran salón, más portentosa que cualquiera, aunque aun con el mentón algo bajo, costumbre suya era caminar algo cabizbaja, pero no tenía de que avergonzarse, por lo que alzó la cabeza. Lucía al máximo sus seductores ojos de magnetizarte color obscuro, y su cabello, recogido en sus distintivas y adorables trenzas, era tan sedoso como las telas del zar y tan fragante como el loto que nace en el tranquilo rio. Comenzaba a sonreír, iluminando el salón con destellos visibles para quien los quiere ver, como el polvo de hadas es visible para el niño que cree… mostraba su tez, aunque un poco pálida, agradable a la vista, y tersa como pocos sabían, como lana tejida por las divinidades del Olimpo con religioso esmero. "Este es el momento que he soñado" se decía Lei Fang mientras caminaba.

Todos cogieron un lugar cerca del balcón de Donovan, quien tenía, como bien sabido era, algo que decir, "Espero que sea breve" se dijo Lei Fang en su fuero interno.

De pronto se apareció Donovan, recibido en un mar de aplausos, se sentó y, sin más, dio su discurso.

-Participantes, estamos en el preludio del final –Dijo Donovan –Ha sido un gran torneo, pero en algún momento debería terminar, y parece que cerrará con broche de oro –Continuó –Siento un placer enorme comunicaros los nombres de los, en este caso, las participantes que se disputarán el título –Hizo una pausa, con ánimos festivos -En primer lugar, Lei Fang –Explotó Donovan, aplaudiendo mientras, al escuchar su nombre, Lei Fang dio un paso al frente –Y su contrincante… -Pausó Donovan, quería mantener el suspenso en todo momento –Ayane

Ayane pasó al frente, Lei Fang le dirigió una mirada cordial, respondida con una mirada frígida, Lei Fang se sintió un poco mal

-La final, como en cada ocasión, se disputará en la arena, mañana al mediodía, espero no haiga ningún problema –Concluyó Donovan

-No, señor, no lo hay –Respondió Ayane

-¿Usted tiene alguna objeción, señorita Lei Fang? –Preguntó Donovan

-No, no la tengo, por el momento no tengo nada que objetar –Respondió Lei Fang

-Espero que no se presente algún contratiempo que les dé algo que objetar –Agregó Donovan

-Esperemos –Dijo Ayane

-Pues bien, siéntanse orgullosos todos ustedes, participantes, de haber dado en este torneo, uno de los mejores que ha habido, no se sientan melancólicos porque ya casi nos vamos –Dijo Donovan, volviendo de nuevo la mirada a todos –Regodéense al saber que su estancia aquí tendrá un gran final, dos hermosas mujeres dando una lucha espectacular mientras tendrán de comer y beber, ¿Qué más quieren para el gran final?

"Ser campeona" pensó Lei Fang

-Pasando a temas un poco más trágicos, ayer, en un accidente marítimo, Jann Lee, uno de los más leales participantes, falleció –Dijo Donovan, sembrando algo de tristeza en los participantes –Hemos de guardar para él un minuto de silencio.

El silencio reinó la sala en un extenso minuto en conmemoración de quien fue Jann Lee, había quien rezara, había quien recordase sus momentos en compañía del fallecido, hubo quien sencillamente no hizo ruido alguno. Tras el minuto de silencio, hubo un aplauso algo taciturno

-Que este suceso no empañe el torneo –Dijo Donovan –Deseamos resignación a quienes lo conocimos y lo quisimos –Concluyó

Lei Fang se sintió culpable al oírle decir aquello a Donovan, Jann Lee le había dicho antes de morir que por ella sentía especial aprecio, el cual no pudo denotar, mucho menos corresponder.

-Por mi parte ha sido todo, damas y caballeros, podéis iros en paz –Se despidió Donovan citando la frase final de la misa

Todos salieron, el sol ya se había levantado a su punto más alto, por lo cual, las cosas menester se disponían en el comedor. Lei Fang fue interceptada por Kasumi y Hitomi

-¿Lista para lo que se viene? –Preguntó Hitomi

-¿Os referís a la comida? –Contrapreguntó Lei Fang, en tono de broma

-Me refiero a la final –Explicó Hitomi, riéndose

-Pregúntale mejor a Ayane –Respondió Lei Fang, resuelta –Parecía muy confiada, si gana el torneo, le habrá de salir caro

-Tenéis un buen rival, pero ella te tiene a vos, mejor rival aún –Agregó Hitomi

-Por eso debes preguntarle a ella si está lista para lo que sigue, yo lo estoy –Dijo Lei Fang

-Espero que den algo rico para comer –Exclamó Kasumi

-Ni se me ocurre que han de dar, pero espero que esté sabroso –Recalcó Hitomi

-No me hagan pensar en comida, que me empiezan a despertar el apetito –Suplicó Lei Fang, riéndose

-Para tu desfortunio, hablaremos de comida todo el día, ¿Verdad Hitomi? –Advirtió Kasumi

-Naturalmente, tooooooooooodo el día –Respondió Hitomi

-Espero que no hablen muy a menudo –Masculló Lei Fang

-¡Menudo! -Exclamó Hitomi –Mmmmmmmmmm, comida mexicana

-Caldito, con granos de maíz cocinado, pancita, un poco de hueso, cebollita, culantro, chile picado… ¡Que rico!

-Por el amor de dios, ya no hablen de comida –Exclamó Lei Fang

-¿Conoces los tamales? –Preguntó Kasumi a Hitomi

-Si, los conozco – Exclamó Hitomi –Unas bolitas de masa rellenas de carne de puerco, papa, zanahoria y aceitunas envueltos en una hoja de maíz seca –Explicó –Los comí cuando andaba por Sinaloa –Hizo una pausa, ensoñándose- bonito lugar, pero sus bandas tradicionales se parecen a las de Baviera, ¿Han escuchado "El carbonero"?, una pieza magistral

-Sinaloa –Suspiró Lei Fang, ensoñada –Bonito lugar, ciudades hermosas, playas espectaculares, mucha agricultura, mucho pescado… Allá encuentras los mejores mariscos del mundo

-¿Dijiste mariscos? –Exclamó Kasumi – Ahhh, ya me dieron ganas de ir a Mazatlán a comerme un coctel de camarón con pulpo

-¿Ya has ido para allá? –Preguntó Lei Fang

-Desde luego – Exclamó Kasumi –Hice de todo, fui a comer mariscos, fui a la playa, me paseé en las pulmonías… ¿Les conté que en Mazatlán fue y me tocó la banda?

-Una pieza, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Hitomi

-Naturalmente, allá las personas son muy respetuosas –Respondió Kasumi -¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, nada – respondió Hitomi

-¿Cuál te tocaron? –Preguntó Lei Fang

-La del carbonero, la que citaste Hitomi – Respondió Kasumi

-Déjenme contarles que yo fui a parar a Miguel Alemán – Dijo Lei Fang

-¿Dónde es eso? –Preguntó Hitomi

-En el municipio de Guasave, a unas dos horas al norte de Culiacán –Respondió Lei Fang –Es un pueblo agrícola, muy hermoso, yéndote a las afueras del pueblo hay paisaje de milpa con un cerro coronando el horizonte

-¿Y qué hay en el pueblo?

-Gente muy buena, casas muy bonitas, una plazuela inusualmente hermosa, aparte de una iglesia modesta, pero encantadora

-Chicas, creo que hay que hacer un viajecito uno de estos días –Exclamó Kasumi

-Cuando haiga vacaciones, habrá que ir –Dijo Lei Fang –A la isla de Zack no le va a pasar nada si no vamos las próximas vacaciones

Las chicas rieron a carcajadas, y luego, llegaron al comedor, les dolió un poco no ver en sus platos los mariscos sinaloenses que se saboreaban. La comida continuó amenamente, los platos, aunque lentamente, se fueron quedando sin alimentos, pero pronto, una voz irrumpió en la paz de las jovencitas que comían tranquilamente mientras platicaban

-Así que la niñita ha de enfrentarme en la final, pan comido

Todas voltearon en dirección de la voz

-Ayane –Masculló Lei Fang

-Lei Fang –Masculló Ayane

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Quieres sentarte?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Venía a ver a mi ridícula rival

-Ridícula ha de ser vuestra caída, espero que no te aflija ser segundo lugar

-Espero que no te aflija a ti

-No sabes cuánto me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, no me vas a detener

-Detenerte a ti se me antoja muy fácil

-Ya veremos si el combate te deja con el sabor de boca que esperabas

-Bien, ya veremos qué pasa mañana, que tengas buenos sueños esta noche, será más satisfactorio convertirlos en pesadillas mañana –Dijo Ayane, antes de dar media vuelta e irse

-Ya lo veremos, Ayane, ya lo veremos – Susurró para sí Lei Fang, teniendo cuidado en que nadie la escuchara

La arena estaba vibrante como nunca, todos se habían reunido para darle fin con broche de oro al torneo. Las contendientes a ganar el torneo aún se encontraban en el camerino, y junto a Lei Fang, Hitomi la ayudaba

-He de ganar, lo presiento – Exclamó Lei Fang

-No te confíes, tienes en frente a un buen rival

-No lo haré

-Eso me gusta, Lei

-¿Me pasas las cintas para el cabello?

-Ah, aquí están, te las paso

-Gracias

-¿Estás lista?

-Más que nunca, Hitomi, más que nunca.

-Bueno, porque ya va a empezar todo

-Bien –Exclamó Lei Fang mientras se ponía de pie para calentar un poco, tras haberlo hecho, continuó –Deséame suerte

-No te deseo suerte porque es fútil que lo haga –Dijo Hitomi –Te deseo éxito –Terminó Hitomi, preludiando un pequeño silencio

-Ya me voy, ya va a empezar –Dijo Lei Fang al tiempo en que abandonaba su camarín.

Lei Fang caminó por un pasadizo que llevaba al ring donde se disputaba el campeonato del torneo, estaba a punto a decidirse la ganadora de este torneo, pero, ¿Quién?, ¿Ayane o ella?

Llegó al ring y vio frente a ella a su rival, esperando el momento del combate final, Lei Fang hizo primero su arribo

-De acuerdo, vamos a pelear –Dijo

-Perfecto –Respondió Ayane

Se pusieron en pie frente a frente y muy de cerca, se dio entonces la orden de atacar. Ayane empezó a lanzar patadas, todas esquivadas por Lei Fang, quien contraatacó con una pequeña serie de golpes a la cara, el último de ellos bloqueado por Ayane, a quien le dio tiempo de derribar a Lei Fang, quien tardó unos segundos para ponerse en pie. Lei Fang se lanzó al ataque con dos exitosas patadas a los costados, encontrando espacio para impactar un golpe devastador en el pecho de su rival, pero su rival se levantó de inmediato. Ayane tomó la iniciativa, golpeando un par de veces con el puño cerrado, golpes rápidos que su rival no alcanzó a esquivar, haciendo a su rival tambalear, pero cuando lanzó el ataque que se suponía le daría el triunfo en el round, Lei Fang recuperó de súbito el control y saltó para darle una patada que dejó clavados ambos pies clavados en el cuerpo de Ayane, quien tardó un poco en levantarse, pero no tanto como para perder por completo cierto control que tenía en la lucha, y al levantarse, impactó una serie de patadas en la cabeza de su rival, pero esta esquivó la ultima y contraatacó con técnica perfecta, lo cual puso a tambalear a su rival. "Te tengo", dijo Lei Fang, antes de lanzarse a atacar y cerrar la primera ronda, pero Ayane contraatacó en un magistral movimiento, el cual dejó a Lei Fang fuera de combate…

Por primera vez, Lei Fang iba perdiendo

"No, no me derrotará, si Jann Lee no pudo, ella tampoco" Se decía Lei Fang mientras se ponía de pie para la segunda ronda. Habiéndose levantado, se dio la orden de atacar, Lei Fang se lanzó al ataque tan rápido que Ayane no pudo contraatacar, lanzó golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, hasta que coronó la extensa y brutal serie con una derribada perturbadoramente efectiva. Al levantarse del suelo, Ayane se levantó y atacó, pero fue anticipada inteligentemente por Lei Fang, quien detuvo su ataque con una patada voladora, entonces ejecutó un movimiento muy técnico y complejo que dejó a Ayane tambaleándose en el piso. "Esta es la vuestra", exclamaba una voz desde las gradas, Lei Fang supo que tenía razón, aplanó los pies en la tierra, contrajo hacia si las palmas y canalizó hacia si las fuerzas de su mente, para luego, lanzar el ataque final, lanzó hacia adelante los brazos e impactó a Ayane en el pecho, quien voló hasta estrellarse con el límite del ring. Cuando cayó al suelo, ya estaba fuera de combate. Las cosas estaban iguales.

Ayane se levantó para iniciar la ronda final. Lei Fang estaba enardecida, estaba luchando con toda su fuerza y habilidad, ahora estaba por verse si daría resultado como dio con Jann Lee. Se dio la última orden de atacar, Lei Fang se lanzó a atacar, pero fue esquivada por Ayane, quien contraatacó con fiereza, pero su ataque fue prontamente ofuscado, ya que Lei Fang conectó una patada devastadora, pero pronto se puso de pie. Lei Fang vio como su rival se puso de pie y se lanzó contra ella, quien no logró esquivar todos sus golpes cuando consiguió retirarla con un impacto brutal en el pecho, entonces se fue a atacarla de frente, golpeando en múltiples ocasiones hasta tenerla contra los límites del ring, entonces Ayane la golpeó duramente y la hizo retroceder, entonces se dispuso a lanzar un combo de enorme daño, el cual dejó a Lei Fang tambaleándose, "Oh, cielos, ¿Acaso me derrotará?", se decía Lei Fang mientras se tambaleaba, vacilaciones que fueron condena de muerte, entonces Ayane se dispuso a lanzar el ataque final, corría a gran velocidad, y entonces, lanzó la patada voladora que se suponía acabaría con el combate…

Pero Lei Fang lo esquivó

Lei Fang recuperó el control de sí, dejó de tambalearse, evitó el golpe, y cuando Ayane estuvo expuesta, lanzó un puñetazo que dejó tambaleándose a su rival, era ahora Ayane quien se tambaleaba casi condenándose a perder. Entonces Lei Fang saltó lo más alto que pudo, y cuando empezó a caer, comenzó a girar. Poco a poco, fue canalizando su energía al pie derecho y apuntó a la frente de Ayane... Se dispuso a lanzar el golpe… lo conectó con fuerza y en su sitio… Ayane estaba inconsciente

Y Lei Fang había ganado.

Tras un segundo de confusión, Lei Fang empezó a saltar, y el público, a su vez, a vitorearle. Entonces salió Donovan con un cheque en las manos.

-¡Señores! He aquí a vuestra campeona –Exclamó Donovan, apuntando con una mano a Lei Fang –Ella se ha hecho acreedora al premio por haber ganado el torneo –Continuó Donovan –Pase a por su cheque, señorita Lei Fang

Lei Fang, con un talante mezcla de felicidad y cansancio, se acercó a Donovan, caminando con la respiración agitada, pero aun así, con elegancia.

-Muchas felicidades –Felicitó Donovan

-Gracias –Dijo Lei Fang cogiendo el cheque y yéndose

-Démosle un aplauso –Exclamó de nuevo Donovan, pero Lei Fang ya no se veía en el ring, se había ido a descansar, ahora, ostentando el logro de haber ganado el sexto torneo dead or alive.

Tras un par de horas ocupándose con los protocolos que DOATEC tenía para los ganadores del torneo, Lei Fang se retiró a su cuarto, cansada y con algo de hambre, eran las dos y había desayunado muy temprano para presentarse a la arena mucho antes que el público, calentar, prepararse, etcétera, etcétera, pero ahora era la ganadora del torneo, ¿Qué sacrificio existía que no superara aquella dicha? Llegó y encontró su cuarto sospechosamente obscuro "Esto no ha sido cosa mía" se dijo Lei Fang, antes de disponerse a buscar un interruptor con que encender las lámparas de su alcoba… Lo que encontró la dejó sin habla.

-Sorpresa –Gritaron Kasumi, Hitomi y Ayane

-Anda, mira, ¿Es una fiesta sorpresa? –Exclamó Lei Fang

-Para ti, ganadora –Dijo Kasumi

-Ahh –Bostezó Lei Fang – Una fiesta sorpresa para festejar mi triunfo, hubiera preferido hacerla después

-¿Por qué no ahora? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Estoy cansada y deseo comer algo –Dijo Lei Fang

-Oh, discúlpanos, ¿Deseas que nos fuésemos? –Preguntó un poco temerosa Ayane, sabía que, por su actitud del día anterior, Lei Fang podría no querer tenerle cerca

-¿Ayane?, ¿Sois vos? –Preguntó Lei Fang, sorprendida –No había visto que también estabas aquí

-Oh, perdón, ellas dijeron que viniera, deseo disculparme por lo de ayer – Se disculpó Ayane

-Bien sabes que, mientras no se repita ni conmigo ni con nadie, todo está bien –Perdonó Lei Fang –Menos pena ha de darse a quien se equivocó gravemente y se arrepiente que a quien se no se lamenta de un crimen pequeño

-Gracias Lei Fang –Agradeció Ayane –Y felicidades por vuestro triunfo

-¿Tienen algo alimenticio que pueda comer? –Preguntó Lei Fang

-Eh –Se quedaron Hitomi y Kasumi, viéndose la una a la otra

-Y si engordo, no me juzguéis a mí, juzgaos a vosotras – Dijo Lei Fang en tono algo ambiguo, entre rígida y risueña –Es mejor no tener dinero con que comprar comida que tener dinero y no comprarla

-Perdón, pensaba que tendríais ganas de festejar tu triunfo, comer papas fritas, beber refresco, a veces romper la dieta no es tan malo –Se disculpó Kasumi

-No lo es… Pero vosotras me habéis dicho que era hermosa, no le veo la gracia a que me quieran ver gorda ahora –Dijo Lei Fang, algo apenada, le dolía echarles la fiesta a perder

-No engordareis, conservas un bonito cuerpo porque entrenas diario –Explicó Hitomi –Yo como papas cada vez que se antojan, pero me muevo, y mírame, no estoy gorda, ¿O sí? –Expuso –Quien no se mueve, engorda y envejece, quien se mantiene activo, se ve bien por dentro y por fuera

-En todo caso, no tengo ganas de comer eso, yo quiero comer comida, no basura – Exigió con templanza Lei Fang

-No se les ocurrió eso, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Ayane, Hitomi y Kasumi bajaron la mirada, pero reían

-Quizá si lo pedís, os den algo en el comedor –Propuso Hitomi

-No creo que tenga muchos ánimos de caminar, mejor vamos nosotras, hay que dejarla descansar –Propuso a su vez Kasumi

-Vamos pues –Aceptó Hitomi

-Aquí os espero – Dijo Lei Fang

Las tres muchachas se fueron, Lei Fang se quitó los zapatos, se acostó en la cama y se durmió sin recordar que debía esperar visitas. Veinte minutos después volvieron las chicas con algo de comida para ella

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Adelante –Respondió Lei Fang

Las chicas pasaron y vieron una ridícula escena, Lei Fang dormía en un cuarto decorado para haber una fiesta

-Te hemos traído algo de comer –Dijo Hitomi

-Gracias –Agradeció Lei Fang -¿Qué es?

-Arroz, y un guiso de pollo con verduras –Respondió Hitomi

-Se me antoja –Se saboreó Lei Fang

-¡Pues a comer! –Exclamó Kasumi destapando el plato

Lei Fang se movilizó y comió con lentitud y calma

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Pues, quiero dormir un poco, ¿Quieren irse? –Preguntó Lei Fang

-Pues si deseas dormir, no hemos de impedirlo, ya nos llamarás cuando estés más de humor para una fiesta –Dijo Kasumi

-¿Pueden hacerme un favor? –Pidió Lei Fang –Investiguen a qué horas parte el barco mañana –Concluyó Lei Fang, recordando que aquel era su ultimo día

-Ya nos lo dijeron, parte a las siete de la mañana –Respondió Hitomi

-Bien, sirve que hago mi viaje de día –Respondió Lei Fang

-Duerme bien –Deseó Ayane

-¿Para qué hagas de mis sueños pesadillas cuando despierte? –Preguntó Lei Fang con ánimos lúdicos, pero adormilados

-No, esta vez no –Contestó Ayane, riéndose –Descansa

Las tres se fueron y Lei Fang entonces pudo dormir.

Lei Fang se despertó tres horas después, algo adormilada todavía, pero descansada y satisfecha por su sueño, decidió notificárselo a sus amigas, así que cogió el teléfono y llamó a Hitomi

-Hitomi, ya me desperté, si quieren hacer la fiesta que querían, ahora es cuando – Exclamó Lei Fang

-¿Quieres hacerla? –Preguntó Hitomi

-Como nos vamos mañana por la mañana, supongo que es buena forma de despedirse, pero mejor hay que hacerla en la playa

-Vuestros deseos son mis designios, ahora llamo a las chicas a que me ayuden a mover todo

-Bien, aquí las espero –Dijo Lei Fang antes de colgar. Al terminar su llamada, se levantó de la cama, se bañó, se puso atavíos lindos y se peinó. Poco después, llegaron las chicas

-A mover todo – Ordenó Hitomi, y todas, menos Lei Fang, a quien le dieron el privilegio de no cargar nada, se pusieron a mover todo, veinte minutos después, todo estaba dispuesto y listo en la playa, e incluso, todos se acercaron al festejo.

Durante el atardecer y algo de la noche, la gente felicitó a su campeona, platicaron, bailaron y se la pasaron bien. Al ocaso, se encendieron fogatas y se asaron bombones mientras Ayane contaba una tétrica historia de fantasmas de ninjas caídos en combate y de cómo atormentaban a las masas, Lei Fang palidecía de miedo.

-Y entonces, el viejo ninja se levantó de su tumba para buscar venganza –Narraba Ayane con voz intencionalmente aterradora. Entonces, una sombra misteriosa se acercaba a Lei Fang, como un fantasma, y Lei Fang, quien buscaba solución a su pavor viendo al reflejo de la luna en el mar, no alcanzó a reaccionar

-¡Buuu! –Exclamó el fantasma, Lei Fang lanzó un grito de terror y volteó a ver a su fantasma, era Christie, quien recién había llegado, se moría de la risa

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?, bien sabes de mi pavor hacia estos temas –Preguntó Lei Fang, tensa

-¡Por eso mismo!, si hubieses visto tu mueca de espanto te morirías de la risa como yo –Respondió Christie –Era como… - Agregó mientras hacía una mueca de terror muy exagerada, a todos les causó gracia aquel cómico sainete, incluida Lei Fang

-¡Ya no cuenten esas cosas!, a mi si me dan miedo –Pidió Lei Fang

-Poco a poco, su fantasma se fue saliendo de la tumba –Continuaba Ayane, jugando a atormentar a Lei Fang con sus cuentecitos de miedo

-Ya, Ayane, Lei Fang tiene razón, esos cuentos son estupideces - Exclamó Kasumi

-¿Acaso no te dieron ni el más mínimo susto?

-Por eso son estupideces

-Aparte ya va siendo hora de que nos durmamos, mañana hay que madrugar y no sé si tus cuentecitos me dejen dormir, Ayane –Respondió Hitomi

-No es para tanto –Alegó Ayane mientras contenía una carcajada

-De todas maneras, Kasumi tiene razón –Expuso Christie –Ya vámonos a dormir –Terminó, y después de su última frase, todos se fueron

-Ayúdenos a recoger –Gritó Hitomi

-Pues bien, lo malo de tener algo como esto es tener que limpiar –Dijo Lei Fang –Pero no se preocupen, ocúpense, al final, una tarea se hace pesada porque pensamos que lo será

Las cuatro, Ayane, Hitomi, Kasumi y Lei Fang, se pusieron a recoger, y tras rato de batallarle, lograron recogerlo todo e irse a dormir.

Lei Fang se despertó muy temprano por la mañana.

Inmediatamente se puso a recoger todo para poder tomar una ducha, eran las seis y el tiempo volaba, el barco no tardaba en salir.

Se aprestó a doblar y guardar sus ropas y estuvo lista para irse veinte minutos antes de que el barco zarpara, por lo que salió corriendo hacia el puerto. Hacía buen día para navegar, "Ahora no habrá peligro como aquella vez…" Se decía Lei Fang, recordando la mañana en que Jann Lee se aventuró suicidamente al mar y ya nunca volvió. Al llegar al puerto, ya todos estaban allí, solo Kasumi no, ella siempre tardaba un poco más en guardar sus maletas, pero cinco minutos después salió y se reunió con todos, ahora estaban completos todos, o casi.

El barco se apareció en el puerto justo a las siete de la mañana, y al abrirse los pasadizos por donde abordar, todos subieron a bordo en el barco que les sacaba a todos de la isla. Lei Fang cogió el mismo asiento que el que tomó para ir a la isla, pero ahora, regresaban a Honolulu a tomar el avión de regreso a casa.

Kasumi y Hitomi se sentaron cerca de Lei Fang, quien mantenía la vista fija a un punto específico, mientras que en sus ojos se tenía el manto de la melancolía

-¿No quieres volver a casa? –Preguntó Hitomi

-No, no es eso, ¿Ves el asiento vacío de allá? –Respondió Lei Fang apuntando a un asiento, como Lei Fang decía, vacio.

-Nos falta alguien –Repuso Hitomi preocupada

-Jann Lee no ha venido con nosotros – Puntualizó Lei Fang, empezando un taciturno silencio

-¿Sentías algo por él? – Preguntó Hitomi, con solemnidad

-No realmente, era mi objetivo principal, sentía algo de rencor hacia él, pero el si sentía algo por mí, y me duele haber sido la musa que lo llevó a la muerte –Se lamentó Lei Fang

-Me ha pasado algo como eso –Expuso Hitomi –Cuando estaba en primaria, un niño se enamoró de mi, pero no yo de él, una vez me pidió que fuese su novia, y lo rechacé, el niño se fue de la escuela y de la ciudad –Terminó

-Es doloroso saber que alguien está triste por tu culpa, por eso es preferible sembrar sonrisas que penas –Concluyó Lei Fang

-Pero ve lo bueno de la vida, ahora, has cumplido tu meta, y de paso, ganaste el torneo –Animó Hitomi

-Si –Sonrió Lei Fang –He ganado, Jann Lee ya es agua pasada, lo menos que puedo hacer por él es olvidarlo como quería que hiciese.

-Así hazlo, Lei Fang – Si volteas a ver el cielo gris, no verás las flores. Lei Fang sopesó las cosas y se echó a reír

-¿Has visto algo que te ha hecho reír? – Preguntó Hitomi

-He visto lo bello que es vivir, tengo el éxito que quería, las mejores amigas, voy bien en mis estudios, ¿Por qué no habría de reírme? –Explicó Lei Fang –Al final, después de la tragedia, viene la comedia, cada lagrima qué lloras un día será una risa que reirás al siguiente, por cada familiar que veas morir hoy, veras nacer a otro mañana, por cada noticia mala que escuches hoy, escucharás una noticia buena mañana, con sus altas y sus bajas, con las vueltas que da, ¿No es una bendición estar vivo?

-Si que lo es –Concluyó Hitomi, para después, echarse a reír, no reír por haber visto algo gracioso ni porque les estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, reían por el gusto de reír, y así se fueron todo el camino.

Poco después llegaron a Honolulu y fueron aeropuerto, cada quien ya había comprado sus boletos por anticipado y solo quedaba esperar a que el avión estuviera listo para abordar. Una hora más tarde de su arribo aeropuerto, llegó el avión de Lei Fang

-¿Qué harás ahora que has ganado el torneo, Lei Fang? – Preguntó Hitomi, mientras Lei Fang se disponía a partir

-No lo sé –Empezó Lei Fang –La vida es un camino, a veces largo, a veces corto, pero muy difícil de andar, lleno de encrucijadas y falsos atajos, y los atajos son más cómodos de andar que el camino principal, pero no llevan a un buen fin, al éxito, a la felicidad, solo el camino principal, el del trabajo duro y la honradez, conduce al éxito, y a pesar de que del camino principal tiene muchos atajos, todos llevan al mismo final, la muerte, por eso hay que dar cada paso por alegría, porque puede que no demos muchos, y hay que disfrutarlos todos antes de que llegue el ineludible fin

-Bello pensamiento –Notó Hitomi

-Nos vemos al próximo torneo – Se despidió Kasumi

-¿No íbamos a ir a Sinaloa en las próximas vacaciones? –Recordó Lei Fang

-Oh, sí –Se acordó Kasumi

-Ya les llamaré yo entonces –Dijo Lei Fang –Hasta entonces

-Hasta entonces –Se despidieron al mismo tiempo Kasumi y Hitomi.

Entonces Lei Fang se separó del grupo y fue a la puerta donde estaba su avión, el avión que la llevaría a casa, se iba a casa con la satisfacción de cumplir sus propósitos y metas y con el nuevo aprendizaje bien grabado en la mente, que es bello vivir y sonreírle a la vida aunque te golpee en algún momento, porque si te golpea, luego te reconfortará. "Así es la vida", Se dijo Lei Fang "Y así es como me da gusto vivir"

Fin


End file.
